D'un monde à l'autre
by Karmilla
Summary: Quand une princesse du Gondor est envoyée par les Valars pour sauver un autre monde des machinations de Morgoth et protèger le futur roi Arthur et ses chevaliers incognito....ça donne ça... Crossover Lord of the ring King Arthur, chapitre 4 en ligne "
1. Une princesse peu convetionnelle

**_Héhéhé! ça faisait un petit bout de temps que je voulais faire une fic sur le Seigneur des Anneaux et le Roi Arthur (le film d'Antoine Fuqua sorti en 2004) Je sais que certaines personnes n'ont pas du tout aimé ce film, mais, moi il m'a énormément plût et je le conseille à tout le monde. Ça change un peu de la légende c'est sûr mais c'est justement ce qui m'a marquée. C'est fait d'un point de vue disons plus «historique»,allez donc sur Allociné pour voir la bande –annonce!! (Allez, je vous mets le lien! http://www.allocine.fr/film/fichefilmgencfilm50356.html ). Arthur aurait en faitété mi-romain, mi-breton, et choisi pour protéger les Bretons d'une invasion saxonne avec l'aide de chevaliers sarmates (un peuple qui vivait près de la mer Noire). Mais je vous laisse découvrir par vous-même._**

**_Pour en revenir à ma fic, après avoir revu le film récemment, je me suis dit que le mélange des deux, ça ne serait pas mal… J'ai essayé, voilà lol_**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

**_Karmilla_**

**_PS: (aux lectrices de «La dernière chose qui pouvait arriver»: Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne l'abandonne pas, je la stoppe juste temporairement, car je suis à cours d'inspiration. '_**

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_Chapitre 1: Une princesse peu conventionnelle _**

_Gondor, vingt ans après la Guerre de l'Anneau:_ Aragorn est devenu roi sous le nom d'Elessar et a épousé sa bien-aimée princesse elfe Arwen Undomiel, Etoile du Soir. De leur union est né un fils Eldarion et plusieurs filles, dont la jeune princesse Idril Tinuviel.

Idril était née un an après son frère Eldarion; petite, elle avait toujours préféré partager les jeux de garçon de son frère et de ses amis, que les jeux de ses plus jeunes sœurs et des filles de son âge. Aragorn adorait sa fille, mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle grandissait, il se rendait compte qu'elle serait différente des autres jeunes filles. Idril était intelligente et vive, possédait une forte personnalité et un tempérament de feu, elle était rebelle et refusait d'être soumise à la gent masculine. Le roi comprenait sa fille, et la reine Arwen la laissait être elle-même, en la sermonnant quelques fois cependant quand elle jugeait qu'Idril était allée trop loin.

En grandissant, Idril devenait de plus en plus belle: grande et brune comme sa mère, elle avait les yeux bleus de son père et un beau visage aux traits fins et nobles. Elle avait également hérité de la grâce naturelle des elfes, ses oreilles étaient légèrement pointues, et elle possédait un grand don de guérison. On l'avait surnommée Tinuviel, le Rossignol, la Fille du Crépuscule, en hommage à son ancêtre, la belle et courageuse Luthien. Quand elle le voulait bien, elle chantait divinement, et savait aussi danser avec art. Mais bien qu'Idril soit douée pour toutes ces matières de jeune fille bien élevée, elle l'était encore plus dans les domaines réservés aux garçons. Aragorn avait en effet découvert que ses vieux amis Legolas et Gimli avaient appris en cachette le maniement des armes à sa fille. Ainsi un beau jour, il avait trouvé ses deux compagnons en train d'apprendre à sa fille à tirer à l'arc tout en dirigeant un cheval. La scène qui avait suivi avait été fort comique, Legolas et Gimli essayant d'expliquer à Aragorn mécontent qu'Idril leur avait un jour, à force d'insister et de les harceler, extorqué la promesse de lui apprendre à se battre. Le roi, après en avoir longuement discuté avec son épouse, avait finit par se résigner à ce que sa fille soit une guerrière et une cavalière accomplie. Mais il commençait à penser que marier sa fille relèverait de l'exploit. Ce n'est pas qu'il était pressé de se séparer d'elle, car il l'aimait tendrement, mais elle repoussait toutes les avances et les demandes en mariage qui affluaient depuis qu'elle était en âge de se marier. Les jeunes nobles gondoriens, et surtout leurs mères, vexées, se vengeaient en donnant une mauvaise réputation à Idril, qui ne tarda pas à passer pour un être sauvage et indomptable aux yeux de la Cour.

Mais le peuple aimait beaucoup la princesse Idril car elle était généreuse et aidait souvent ceux qui étaient dans le besoin en allant distribuer de la nourriture et des vêtements.

Idril de son côté se moquait bien de ce que pouvait penser d'elle les courtisans de son père. Elle était heureuse comme ça. Son grand-frère Eldarion adorait la taquiner et échanger quelques passes d'armes avec elle. Elle aimait beaucoup ses petites sœurs, Laurelin et Elenwë qui étaient jumelles, et prenait plaisir à leur raconter l'histoire de leurs vaillants ancêtres, hommes et elfes, qui avaient vécu tant d'aventures en Terre du Milieu. Car Idril n'ignorait rien de ses origines, et avait appris le Quenya et le Sindarin auprès de sa mère afin de pouvoir lire certains ouvrages, ainsi que divers rudiments d'autres langues. Son père, de son côté, après s'être rendu compte du talent guérisseur de sa fille, avait veillé à le développer, avec l'aide des dames des Maisons de Guérison. Idril employait son don avec le plus grand sérieux à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait, et soignait quiconque en avait besoin.

Mais la jeune fille rêvait de liberté et de grands espaces, elle avait envie de vivre d'incroyables aventures avec de fidèles et intrépides compagnons d'arme. Malheureusement, elle se doutait bien qu'un jour il lui faudrait se marier et renoncer à ses espoirs d'aventures. Cependant, la jeune fille ne pouvait se résoudre à épouser un de ces jeunes nobles qui lui tournaient autour à longueur de journée en lui récitant plus ou moins bien des poèmes et des compliments et qui ne voyaient en elle qu'un moyen de s'élever dans la société. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas aux garçons, mais elle voulait qu'on l'aime pour elle-même et pas à cause de ce qu'elle était: une princesse de sang royal, à moitié elfe de surcroît. Elle ne croyait pas au prince charmant, et admirait beaucoup la Dame Eowyn, l'épouse de l'Intendant et ami de son père, le prince Faramir d'Ilithien.

La Dame Eowyn était l'amie de sa mère, et Idril avait entendu parler des exploits de cette femme belle et fière, qui, refusant son destin de femme devant demeurer au palais, avait prit part en cachette à la terrible bataille des champs du Pelenor et triomphé du Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar, seigneur des Nazgùls. A présent la Dame Blanche du Rohan menait une vie paisible avec son époux et ses enfants. D'ailleurs la fille aînée d'Eowyn, Elaine était une des rares amies d'Idril. Moins rebelle qu'Idril, elle avait tout de même un fort caractère et avait hérité de la beauté blonde de sa mère. Mais Elaine était plus romantique qu'Idril et avait beaucoup de succès chez les garçons. D'ailleurs, elle était fiancée à un charmant garçon, fils d'un seigneur local, un dénommé Daered, qui valait mieux que la plupart des autres jeunes nobles de la Cour. Idril était heureuse pour son amie, et enviait d'une certaine façon son bonheur d'avoir trouvé la perle rare.

Un beau matin, très tôt, afin d'oublier ses soucis, elle décida de partir se promener dans les forêts du Gondor, en cachette et sans escorte: Les soldats étaient peu discrets et faisaient beaucoup de bruit. Les animaux n'appréciaient guère et désertaient alors les lieux. Idril enfila donc une tunique noire à discrètes broderies or par-dessus un pantalon en tissu noir lui aussi et chaussa des bottes en cuir souples marron foncé. Elle attrapa sa cape elfique verte de la Lorien, un cadeau que lui avait fait sa mère, prit son arc, son carquois de flèches, et attacha une ceinture avec un poignard à se taille. Elle n'avait pas d'épée personnelle et décida qu'elle pouvait s'en passer. Le pays était sûr désormais, et même si elle faisait une mauvaise rencontre, son arc et son poignard lui suffirait. De plus même à mains nues elle était redoutable. «-Merci tonton Legolas et tonton Gimli! » pensa-t'elle en souriant. Elle s'attacha les cheveux en chignon et quitta silencieusement sa chambre.

Après s'être faufilée discrètement jusqu'aux écuries royales, elle choisit son cheval préféré, un magnifique pur-sang noir comme la nuit qui s'appelait Harod. Son père l'avait nommé ainsi en souvenir du vaillant destrier qu'il avait monté durant la Guerre de l'Anneau. Idril harnacha son cheval, et monta en selle. Cachant son visage sous le capuchon de sa cape, elle éperonna son cheval et se dirigea vers la sortie de la ville. Les gardes la laissèrent passer, faisant à peine attention à elle. «-Ils ne devaient pas être bien réveillés» songea Idril tout en galopant vers la forêt. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de rentrer avant le soir, et avait emporté toute une provision de lembas ainsi qu'une grosse gourde d'eau pour parer à toute faim ou soif intempestive. Elle s'était également munie de son kit de guérisseuse au cas où elle rencontrerait quelqu'un qui aurait besoin de ses services. Il contenait des remèdes, des plantes séchées, des bandages et tout ce qu'il fallait encore pour soigner.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la forêt, il était à peine 9 heures. Elle descendit de cheval et bu une gorgée d'eau fraîche, puis tenant son cheval par la bride, Idril s'enfonça dans la forêt. Elle était déjà venue dans cet endroit et retrouva facilement le petit sentier qui menait à une clairière où se trouvaient de vieilles ruines. Elle contempla les statues qu'elle rencontra avec respect, croisant ici et là tel roi, telle reine, tel personnage de légende, connu ou inconnu. Idril dépassa les ruines et continua à avancer sur le sentier pour finir par arriver à une cascade avec un petit bassin. Harod s'avança pour boire, Idril le laissa libre de ses mouvements, car elle savait qu'il ne se sauverait pas. Harod était trop bien dressé et trop fidèle pour abandonner sa cavalière. Idril ôta ses bottes et trempa ses pieds dans l'eau, qui était fraîche mais agréable. Elle resta ainsi un moment, les yeux fermés, écoutant le chant de la Nature. Soudain quelque chose qui brillait au soleil de l'autre côté du bassin attira son attention. Intriguée, Idril se leva, s'essuya rapidement, enfila ses bottes et fit le tour du bassin. La lumière venait de derrière un gros rocher; Idril s'approcha encore et put enfin voir l'objet qui brillait: c'était une longue épée, à moitié tirée de son fourreau. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quelle épée, car à sa plus grande surprise, elle reconnut Anduril, l'épée de son père! Idril ne pouvait comprendre comment elle avait pu arriver là. Une chose était sûre, c'est que si Anduril se trouvait là, elle n'était plus au palais, à Minas Tirith, et donc cela voulait dire que son roi de père n'allait pas être très content de voir que sa chère épée avait disparut. «-Ohlalala!!! Ça va me retomber dessus alors que je n'y suis pour rien!!!» Se lamenta Idril. «Papa va être furieux et comme je vais revenir avec son épée, il va croire que c'est moi qui l'ai emportée sans sa permission!! Mais comment cette épée a-t-elle pu se retrouver là?!»

Idril soupira et se pencha pour ramasser l'épée. «-Bon!» Pensa-t'elle, «Puisque j'ai une épée sous la main, autant m'entraîner avec! Même si je suis punie jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, j'aurai au moins eu la consolation de tenir Anduril entre mes mains!Mais avant cela, pause déjeuné!» Sur cette réflexion, Idril refit le tour du bassin et retourna vers Harod qui broutait tranquillement. Arrivée vers ses affaires, elle posa l'épée sur une pierre, et fouillant dans les sacoches de sa selle, en sortit sa gourde d'eau et un morceau de lembas enveloppé dans des feuilles. Elle s'assit par terre, sur la belle herbe verte, mangea de bon appétit et fut vite rassasiée. Après un moment, elle se releva, rangea ce qu'elle avait sortit et prit l'épée là où elle l'avait posée. Elle trouva l'arme bien légère pour sa taille, et se rappela qu'elle avait été reforgée par les elfes. «-Le forgeron a dû l'alléger un peu pour la rendre plus maniable.»Pensa-t'elle «En tout cas, qu'est ce qu'elle est belle!» La jeune femme fit lentement glisser le fourreau jusqu'à ce que l'épée soit totalement sortie. Elle fit glisser lentement son doigt sur les runes gravées sur la lame, et à sa grande surprise, il lui sembla qu'elle devenait bleue. Elle recommença et cette fois-ci l'épée s'illumina totalement. C'est alors que tout se précipita: la poignée de l'épée se mit à chauffer; inquiète, Idril voulut lâcher l'arme mais elle n'y parvint pas. Harod sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, se mit à hennir, affolé. Le paysage commença à tourner autour d'Idril, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve projetée violemment par terre. A moitié sonnée, elle ne se releva pas tout de suite. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait toujours pas lâché Anduril. Harod vint coller son museau contre son visage, et Idril relevant péniblement la tête ne put que constater qu'elle ne se trouvait plus au même endroit qu'auparavant. Elle parvint à se relever, et se mit à examiner les lieux: elle se trouvait dans une étrange pièce aux murs blancs et gravés de symboles. Soudain elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule, et commença à se retourner lentement. Plusieurs personnes l'observaient, il y a avait trois hommes et deux femmes. Idril reconnut alors avec stupeur son grand-père, et l'une de ses arrières grands-mères: «-Gran…Grand-père Elrond???!! Dame Galadriel??!!» bredouilla-t-elle, «Mais «Calme-toi mon enfant», dit doucement l'autre dame, «Nous ne te voulons aucun mal.»

Idril la regarda émerveillée, jamais elle n'avait vu une femme aussi belle. Elle avait de longs cheveux d'un blond si pâle qu'ils paraissaient être des rayons de lune, et son visage était d'une grande pureté. Elle était vêtue d'une superbe robe blanche richement décorée et une aura lumineuse l'entourait elle et l'homme qui était à ses côté. Il était aussi grand qu'elle, avait des cheveux de la même teinte que les siens, et son visage dégageait une grande noblesse. Idril comprit soudain qu'elle se trouvait devant Manwë Sulimo et son épouse Varda, seigneurs des Valars. Entre le divin couple et ses grands-parents se trouvait un vieil homme, il était lui aussi vêtu de blanc et avait une belle barbe assortie.

-«Hé bien voici donc la fille aînée d'Aragorn fils d'Arathorn» Dit-il en souriant «Soyez la bienvenue!»

Idril devina qui il était:«- Vous êtes Gandalf le Blanc n'est ce pas?» demanda t'elle poliment.

Gandalf eut un petit rire amusé: «- On ne peut rien vous cachez princesse! En effet je suis bien Gandalf le Blanc! Et vous, vous êtes Idril Tinuviel, princesse du Gondor!»

-«Mais où suis-je? Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici?»

Ce fut son grand-père qui répondit à cette question:

-«Ma chère petite-fille, apprends que tu es à Valinor, sur les Terres Immortelles. Les Valars, Gandalf, la Dame Galadriel, et moi-même t'avons fait venir ici, car nous avons une importante mission à te confier.»

-«Une mission?»

-«Oui, tu as été choisie par l'épée du Roi» ajouta la Dame Galadriel en désignant Anduril, qu'Idril tenait toujours.

-«Nous pensions que ce serait votre frère Eldarion que l'épée choisirait», renchérit Gandalf, «mais c'est vous qu'elle a désignée.Il faut croire que vous êtes meilleure guerrière que lui!»

-« Mais qu'attendez vous de moi?!» demanda Idril qui n'y comprenait rien.

La voix de la Dame Varda s'éleva dans la pièce:

-« Tu vas devoir aider les habitants d'un autre monde et d'un autre âge à lutter contre les machinations de Morgoth, le Valar déchu. Ne pouvant plus s 'emparer de ce monde après en avoir été définitivement exilé pour ses crimes, il projette de s'emparer d'un autre. Dans ce monde, il n'y a pas d'elfes, il n'y a que des hommes. Grâce à ses pouvoirs, Morgoth a prit le contrôle d'une grande armée d'hommes nommés Saxons. Il tente d'envahir un pays appelé la Bretagne. Dans ce pays vivent plusieurs peuples: Les Pictes, aussi appelés Guèdes qui sont de farouches guerriers et qui se peignent le corps en bleu, les Bretons et les Romains, qui ont colonisé ce pays depuis plusieurs siècles, mais qui s'apprêtent à l'abandonner car leur puissant empire d'autrefois commence à s'effondrer.»

-« Mais Dame Varda, Seigneur Manwë, qu'attendez vous de moi **exactement**?» fit Idril déconcertée, «Je ne pourrais jamais arrêter une armée à moi toute seule! Même avec la meilleure volonté et tout le courage du monde!!»

Manwë prit à son tour la parole:

-« Nous ne te demandons rien de tel, jeune Idril, ce que nous voulons, c'est que tu protèges et aides un homme et ses chevaliers à gagner cette guerre. Car Morgoth sait que s'il ne les élimine pas, il perdra. Il n'a plus sa puissance d'autrefois, son exil l'a affaiblit. Il est encore capable de faire de la magie, mais ses capacités sont désormais limitées.»

-«Qui est cet homme?»

-«C'est un homme breton qui a été influencé par la culture romaine. Il se considère d'ailleurs romain. Son nom est Artorius ou Arthur Castus. S'il gagne cette guerre, il deviendra sans doute roi. Mais cela il l'ignore.»

-« Alors mon rôle consiste juste à protéger un homme et ses compagnons? Mais que ferais-je si je rencontre Morgoth en personne?? Même si il a perdu la majeure partie de ses pouvoirs, il reste un Valar! Et je ne suis qu'une semi-elfe!!

-«Tu ignores la force qui sommeille en toi jeune fille!» dit Gandalf, «tu as un très grand potentiel, ait un peu confiance en tes capacités!! Nous avions ensorcelé Anduril de manière à ce qu'elle choisisse le membre le plus approprié de ta famille pour cette mission, quelqu'un de déterminé, de courageux, et doué pour manier une épée et d'autres armes.Morgoth est bien moins puissant que jadis, tu peux arriver à le vaincre!!»

-« A propos d'Anduril,» fit Idril, «Comment va réagir mon père quand il verra que sa chère épée a disparue et moi aussi? Il va être furieux et il aura raison!!»

-«Mon gendre sera sans doute en colère en effet,» admit Elrond, «Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons… euh, en quelque sorte le prévenir de ton absence….»

-«Me voilà rassurée!» marmonna Idril. La jeune fille se disait en son fort intérieur que la fureur de son cher père allait retomber sur elle, ……..si elle arrivait à revenir en vie de cette mission qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Bah oui quoi! Les Valars c'est les Valars!!! Et pis, elle qui rêvait d'aventures, on lui en servait justement une sur un plateau! «Bon! Je ne vais pas faire ma difficile, même si je suis sensée trucider un Valar corrompu!» pensa-t'elle pour se redonner contenance.

-«Et comment vais-je me rendre dans cet autre monde,…..et surtout, en revenir?»

Manwë reprit la parole:

-« C'est nous qui allons t'y amener, et pour que tu puisses revenir une fois ta mission achevée, voici une carte des portails entre nos deux mondes.» Un rouleau de parchemin visiblement ancien apparut et flotta dans les airs. «Toutefois, tu ne pourras utiliser un des portails indiqué sur cette carte qu'une fois ta mission achevée, et il faudra aussi que tu regardes quand le portail le plus proche s'ouvrira, car il n'y en a pas tout le temps.»

Après avoir enfin rangé Anduril dans son fourreau, Idril prit la carte qui flottait devant elle et la déplia: Elle était divisée en deux parties, une qui représentait la Terre du Milieu et une qui représentait un pays nommé Bretagne. Des emplacements brillaient en vert à certains endroits. En dessous de ces emplacements étaient inscrites des dates. Au moins c'était clair à comprendre. Repliant soigneusement la carte, Idril la rangea ensuite dans une des sacoches de la selle d'Harod.

La Dame Galadriel, qui n'avait presque rien dit jusqu'à présent prit la parole:

-«Prends aussi ce bijou.» Elle lui tendit une réplique exacte de l'Evenstar, le pendentif que portait autrefois sa mère, puis son père, et enfin actuellement son frère. «Ce bijou te rappellera les tiens et te redonnera espoir quand tu en aura besoin. Sa lumière te guidera.»

-«Merci Dame Galadriel,» murmura Idril, touchée, qui mit aussitôt le pendentif à son cou.

-«A présent,» fit Varda, «Il est temps pour toi de partir accomplir ta mission.»

-« Attendez!!! Comment reconnaîtrai-je Arthur et ses chevaliers??!! Je ne sais même pas à quoi ils ressemblent!!! Et j'ignore tout du monde où vous allez m'envoyer, comment vais-je passer inaperçue?»

Gandalf fit apparaître une sorte d'écran de fumée sur lequel un visage d'homme vint se dessiner. Il avait les yeux bleus, les cheveux noirs, son visage quoique jeune avait les traits durcis par les épreuves et il émanait de cet homme une grande force interieure.

-«Voilà Arthur, et ses chevaliers» dit Gandalf; six autres visages apparurent, parmi lesquels deux marquèrent particulièrement Idril: un homme brun aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux noirs expressifs, très séduisant; et un autre homme brun, aux cheveux un peu plus longs dont certaines mèches étaient tressées. Il avait deux tatouages, un sur chaque pommette de son visage, et il avait un regard étrange, presque rêveur. Idril lui trouva un air mystérieux qui lui conférait beaucoup de charme.

Gandalf ajouta:

-«En ce qui concerne vos vêtements, je pense que vous passerez inaperçue. Certains hommes que vous rencontrerez seront des chrétiens. Le Christianisme est une religion très rependue, mais il existe d'autres cultes,» Il sortit un livre de sous sa cape blanche et le donna à Idril. «Vous trouverez plus de détails là-dedans. Et ah! J'oubliais!! Il se trouve que j'ai un ami dans ce monde qui pourra sans doute vous aider. Il s'appelle Merlin, c'est lui qui nous a prévenus de la menace de Morgoth; c'est un magicien comme moi, ou plutôt un sorcier. Il est également le chef des Pictes»

-«Vous avez des amis dans d'autres mondes?» fit Idril impressionnée.

-« En effet mais là n'est pas la question!Allez jeune fille, il est grand temps pour vous de partir!!» coupa Gandalf.

Idril, (râlant intérieurement sur les personnes âgées, en particulier sur les vieillards à longue barbe blanche!) , se rapprocha d'Harod et attrapa la bride. Manwë, Varda, Gandalf, Galadriel et Elrond l'entourèrent. Ils se mirent à murmurer des paroles qu'Idril ne comprit pas en tendant leurs mains devant eux. Le sol commença à devenir mouvant et Idril dût rassurer Harod qui avait peur. Ils s'enfoncèrent lentement comme pris dans des sables mouvants.

La dernière chose qu'Idril entendit fut le «Bonne chance» qui lui dirent ses commanditaires de mission puis elle fut totalement aspirée dans un grand tourbillon avec son cheval.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_Voilà!! J'espère que vous avez aimé!! Le chapitre 2 est prêt, le 3 est en cours de rédaction. Le n°2 sera mit en ligne en fonction des reviews…._**


	2. Les brumes de Bretagne

_**Bon, chapitre 2 enfin en ligne. Le trois n'est pas fini, le quatre est en cours d'imagination…**_

_**Merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Bonne lecture ! **_

**Chapitre 2 : Les brumes de Bretagne**

Idril eut la sensation de glisser dans une sorte de grand tuyau où les couleurs se mélangeaient, puis tout à coup,……..ce fut la chute !

Idril atterrit donc douloureusement sur le sol breton avec Harod. Pour une mission héroïque et glorieuse, ça commençait bien !

-« AÏEUUUUUUUH !! » couina-t'elle « Ils auraient pu me faire atterrir plus en douceur tout de même !! » Harod émit lui aussi un hennissement mécontent, mais il allait bien.

Elle se releva en se massant les fesses et en râlant, puis regarda le paysage qui l'entourait. Elle se trouvait dans une forêt brumeuse, et il faisait plus froid que dans son monde. N'ayant guère envie de geler sur place, Idril fouilla dans une de ses sacoches et en sortit une longue veste noire en cuir qu'elle enfila aussitôt et remit sa cape elfique par-dessus. Elle eut déjà plus chaud.

Elle se hissa sur sa selle et commença à avancer doucement dans les bois, sur le qui-vive, Anduril et son arc à portée de main. Elle préférait être vigilante dès le départ, et mit tous ses sens aux aguets. Ce qui se révéla très vite utile car elle se sentit bientôt observée par plusieurs paires d'yeux. Elle repéra discrètement plusieurs personnes cachées dans les branches des arbres. Des hommes pour la plupart, bien qu'il y ait aussi quelques femmes. Leurs corps étaient tatoués, peints en bleu et ils se fondaient dans la masse des arbres.

« Des Pictes sans doute !! » pensa -t'elle « Si ce Merlin, ami de Gandalf est leur chef, ils doivent pouvoir me mener à lui !! » Mais elle fut brusquement interrompue dans ses pensées par des lianes hérissées de piquants qui se tendirent juste devant Harod. Le cheval recula brusquement et se cabra. Idril tenta de rebrousser chemin mais il était trop tard, d'autres lianes lui barraient la route. Elle fut rapidement encerclée par des Pictes menaçant qui la menaçaient avec arcs et des javelots. Idril calma sa monture et ne fit aucun geste pour se défendre.

« Autant aller droit au but et en profiter pour leur demander à parler à Merlin !! » se dit-elle courageusement.

Un des Pictes, voyant qu'elle ne cherchait pas à se défendre ou à attaquer, l'interpella et lui parla dans une langue qu'elle ne comprit pas immédiatement. Ça ressemblait à un mélange de Quenya elfique et d'ancien langage humain. En gros, il lui demandait qui elle était et ce qu'elle venait faire ici.

Idril répondit comme elle put, remerciant mentalement son père sa mère et ses différents précepteurs de lui avoir enseigné plusieurs langues :



-« Mon nom est Idril Tinuviel, je viens d'une contrée lointaine et je souhaiterai parler à Merlin, votre chef.» répondit-elle, impassible.

Un autre Picte murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du premier qui finit par dire quelque chose comme :

-« Très bien femme, nous allons te conduire à notre chef, Merlin. Descends de ton cheval et donne- nous tes armes. Si tu ne cherche pas à résister, nous ne te ferons aucun mal. »

Idril s'exécuta prestement, et après être descendue de cheval, confia ses armes à son interlocuteur. Elle fut ensuite encadrée par plusieurs autres Pictes qui lui firent signe d'avancer. Tenant Harod par la bride, elle marcha tout en étant étroitement surveillée et elle finit par arriver à un camp guède, au beau milieu de la forêt. Elle se sentit devenir l'attention de tous les regards des habitants du camp, car quoiqu'en ait dit Gandalf, on voyait bien qu'elle venait d'un autre pays. Elle sourit quand elle entendit un faible : « Maman t'as vu la dame ? Elle est belle, comme elle est belle !! ». Idril fut conduite devant un homme imposant, d'âge mûr. Il était grand, portait une barbe moins longue que celle de Gandalf, noire mais tirant plutôt sur le gris, il avait un tatouage sur le front et ses yeux noirs brillaient à la lueur d'un feu de camp. Merlin, car c'était bien lui, la regarda attentivement. Idril décida de prendre la parole la première :

-« Mes respects, Seigneur Merlin, je me nomme Idril Tinuviel. » (Elle s'inclina légèrement.) « Est-ce vous qui avez demandé l'aide des Valars ? »

Un des guerriers, furieux qu'elle ait osé parler en premier, voulut la frapper mais Merlin l'en dissuada d'un geste de la main. Il semblait amusé.

-« En effet, jeune fille, je suis celui qui a demandé de l'aide aux Valars, par l'intermédiaire d'un de mes amis. Il m'avait dit que les Valars nous enverraient quelqu'un, mais je dois dire que je m'attendais plutôt à un jeune garçon. » dit-il en prenant la parole à son tour.

-« Gandalf aussi s'attendait à ce que le sort choisisse un garçon, mais il faut croire que je suis meilleure guerrière que mon frère ! » fit Idril avec un faible sourire.

-« Ainsi donc c'est bien Gandalf qui t'envoie !! Puisses-tu être à la hauteur de cette mission ! Car de sombres nuages s'amassent au dessus de la Bretagne !»

-« Justement à propos de sombres nuages, que pouvez-vous me dire sur Morgoth et son armée ? Et où pourrais-je rejoindre Arthur et ses chevaliers ? »

-« Tu sembles bien pressée jeune fille, et bien téméraire !! Et tu dois avoir faim. Viens, nous allons en discuter en mangeant près du feu. »

Idril ne se fit pas prier car elle commençait à avoir très faim et elle était fatiguée par tous les évènements qui venaient de s'enchaîner ; la nuit commençait à tomber. Les guerriers pictes, voyant que le chef faisait confiance à Idril se détendirent et s'éloignèrent un peu d'elle. On s'occupa de son cheval et ses affaires furent déposées sur le sol à côté de Merlin. On leur apporta de quoi boire et manger. Un guerrier s'approcha de Merlin et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui semblait important puis repartit, mais Idril n'y fit pas attention et eut rapidement le ventre plein. Merlin engagea alors la discussion :



-« Maintenant que nous nous sommes rassasiés, nous pouvons parler plus sérieusement. Ecoute : Morgoth comme tu l'appelles, a prit le contrôle d'une grande armée saxonne. Mais il n'en n'est pas officiellement le chef, il se contente de la manipuler dans l'ombre, bien qu'il ait dû prendre forme humaine. Il sous ses ordres d'étranges démons, ce sont des ombres ensorcelées qui peuvent eux aussi prendre une apparence humaine. Un humain normal ne peut les détecter, mais tu es à moitié elfe n'est ce pas ? » (Idril acquiesça) « Tu pourras ressentir leur présence. Ils ne seront guère redoutables pour toi, mais tiens toi tout de même sur tes gardes ! L'armée saxonne vient du Nord, ils seront là dans quelques jours. Pour ce qui est d'Arthur et de ses vaillants chevaliers, ils se trouvent pour l'instant derrière le mur d'Hadrien. »

-« Le mur d'Hadrien ? »

-« C'est un immense mur qui protégeait autrefois efficacement le Sud de la Bretagne. Maintenant il tombe en ruines à plusieurs endroits, même si il reste quelques bastions encore bien gardés. C'est dans le plus important d'entre eux, près des Grandes Portes que se trouve Arthur et ses hommes. »

-« Merci, vous venez de me donner les derniers éléments qu'il me manquait » murmura Idril. « A présent, il ne me reste plus qu'a trouver le moyen de me rapprocher d'Arthur, ce qui risque de ne pas être facile car je doute qu'il accepte une inconnue à ses côtés ! »

-« Attends jeune impatiente ! Je ne t'ai pas tout dit ! Aujourd'hui est arrivé un convoi très important au bastion d'Arthur : un évêque…. »

-« Qu'est ce qu'un évêque ? » l'interrompit Idril, « Gandalf m'a donné un livre sur les coutumes de ce monde mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de le lire. C'est un personnage important ? »

-« En effet » reprit Merlin, « un évêque est un membre religieux haut placé dans la hiérarchie Chrétienne. Celui qui est arrivé aujourd'hui a confié une mission, ou plutôt une dernière mission à Arthur et ses chevaliers. Car les chevaliers sont des guerriers Sarmates, un peuple qui vit très loin de la Bretagne. Ces chevaliers Sarmates devaient servir l'Empire Romain pendant quinze années, et être libérés aujourd'hui, cependant le chef de la religion Romaine, un homme appelé le Pape leur a imposé une dernière mission : ils doivent aller chercher une famille romaine de l'autre côté du mur, en traversant notre territoire car le fils unique de cette famille est très précieux aux yeux du Pape. Et cette famille est menacée par l'avancée saxonne. D'après mes hommes, Arthur et ses compagnons partiront demain matin. En ce qui concerne ton problème de te joindre à eux, je ne puis guère t'aider…Peut être que si tu leur prouves que tu pourrais leur être utile durant leur expédition, ils te laisseront les accompagner…. »

-« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée en effet….Mais je risque d'avoir du mal à leur expliquer que je suis sensée les protéger d'un Valar corrompu ! Enfin bon, je trouverai bien un moyen ! »

-« Il y a une dernière chose », ajouta Merlin, « j'ai une faveur à te demander, il s'agit de ma fille adorée, Guenièvre, elle est retenue prisonnière dans la demeure du Romain que doit secourir Arthur, un homme appelé Marius Honorius. C'est un fanatique religieux, qui torture ceux qui refusent d'être ses esclaves, et ma fille en fait partie. Je t'en prie, sauve-la !! J'aimerais tant revoir son visage ! » Le ton du chef Picte était devenu presque suppliant, et Idril pensa à son propre père, et à sa douleur quand il verrait qu'elle avait disparut. Elle ne pouvait rester insensible à cette requête.



-« Je ferai de mon mieux pour sauver votre fille, » promit-elle à Merlin, qui la regarda avec un sourire.

-« Merci ! A présent, dors. Mes hommes te réveilleront tôt demain pour que tu puisses rejoindre le Mur et Arthur. Ils t'y conduiront. »

Idril remercia Merlin pour ses informations et son hospitalité, puis récupéra ses affaires et alla rejoindre le coin qu'on lui désigna pour dormir. Elle était fatiguée, et s'enroula dans sa couverture de voyage, mais décida de lire le livre de Gandalf afin d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce monde et cette religion appelée Christianisme. Elle dévora littéralement l'ouvrage et finit par s'endormir profondément.

* * *

Pendant qu'Idril dormait profondément dans la forêt d'un autre monde, il en allait tout autrement de ses parents qui eux n'arrivaient pas à fermer l'oeil. Le roi Elessar se rongeait les sangs pour sa fille qui avait disparut toute la journée et qui n'avait pas réapparut le soir. Il était également furieux de la disparition de son épée et dès qu'Idril serait de retour, il s'était promis de lui passer un savon énorme. Mais pas d'Idril à l'horizon. Il avait envoyé plusieurs patrouilles sur ses traces, mais elles étaient toutes revenues bredouilles, résultat, il faisait les cent pas dans la salle du trône qui était presque vide, seule sa famille était présente. Sa femme, la Reine Arwen était elle aussi très inquiète pour sa fille, et commençait à penser que quelque chose d'étrange avait dû se passer. Eldarion le frère d'Idril partageait ses inquiétudes, mais ses deux petites sœurs semblaient au contraire insouciantes et jouaient tranquillement ensembles, ce qui finit par l'énerver :

-« Vous n'avez pas honte de ne vous faire du souci pour Idril !? Petites filles sans coeur ! Notre sœur est peut être en danger et vous, vous ne pensez qu'a jouer !! Honte à vous !! »

Sa mère intervint :

-« Allons Eldarion, elles sont encore jeunes, et elles ne se rendent sans doute pas bien compte ! Il ne faut pas leur en vouloir ! » Mais à peine avait-t'elle dit cela qu'elle fondit en larmes. Son époux et son fils se précipitèrent pour la consoler.

Une des jumelles, Laurelin, arrêta alors de jouer, s'approcha alors d'eux et dit de sa petite voix :

-« Grande sœur va bien, elle est juste partie en voyage. C'est la belle dame de lumière qui me l'a dit. Ne pleure pas maman !! Idril va revenir ! »

Son père, sa mère et son frère la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

-« De...De quelle belle dame parles-tu Laurelin ? » demanda alors son père déconcerté.

-« Cette après-midi, j'étais fatiguée parce que j'ai beaucoup joué avec Elenwë, et je me suis endormie. Une belle dame est apparue dans mon rêve, elle brillait comme une étoile. Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait Varda, et que Grande sœur était partie en voyage dans un autre monde pour aider des gens et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on s'inquiète. Elle a dit que Grande sœur reviendrait. » répondit Laurelin toute fière.

Evidemment, ses parents et son frère n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles. Et il y eu un looooooong silence ! Laurelin repartit jouer avec sa sœur comme si de rien n'était. La Reine Arwen murmura quelque chose comme :

-« Douce Elbereth ! Si c'est par la volonté des Valars, alors, nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre qu'attendre le retour d'Idril.»

Le Roi et son fils ne surent que répondre à cela. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur la blanche cité de Minas Tirith, et dans le ciel, les étoiles scintillaient.

* * *

Lorsque qu'Idril fut réveillée par un guerrier picte, il était encore très tôt, et le soleil n'était pas levé. Idril se prépara rapidement et récupéra son fidèle Harod. Merlin l'attendait.

-« Deux de mes hommes vont t'accompagner de l'autre côté du Mur, après quoi tu devras te débrouiller seule pour trouver Arthur. Toutefois, je te conseille d'éviter les soldats romains, si tu ne tiens pas à avoir d'ennuis ! Bonne chance à toi ma jeune amie!!

-« Merci Merlin ! Je ferais de mon mieux pour remplir ma mission ! » répondit Idril avec conviction. Puis, elle se mit en route et suivit les deux éclaireurs pictes vers le Mur.

Ils marchèrent un moment dans la forêt puis ils finirent par arriver à l'orée des bois. Un village apparut au loin. Les Pictes s'arrêtèrent là et firent signe à Idril qu'ils ne pouvaient aller plus loin. Idril les remercia et les regarda disparaître dans les sombres profondeurs de la forêt brumeuse avant de se diriger vers le village en rabaissant la capuche de sa cape sur son visage. Elle avait déjà un plan en tête.

Elle parvint à entrer dans le village encore endormi sans éveiller l'attention. Apparemment les gardes étaient de lointains cousins de ceux de Minas Tirith….Elle croisa peu de monde dans les rues, et commença à chercher où pouvaient bien se cacher les chevaliers sarmates. Elle vit soudain passer devant elle un homme chargé d'énormes paquets de flèches. Elle eut la sensation que les chevaliers ne devaient pas être bien loin et suivit discrètement l'homme. Il alla jusqu'à un imposant bâtiment qui semblait abriter des écuries et disparut à l'intérieur. Idril s'approcha discrètement et entendit des gens parler. Apparemment ce n'était pas la grande joie, et le mécontentement pesait dans l'air, il était question de « Salauds de Romains », « incapables de tenir leur promesse », « et de « Maudits soient les Saxons ! » Idril serra l'Evenstar qui pendait à son cou instinctivement et pensa à sa famille pour se donner du courage. De toute évidence, arriver à convaincre les chevaliers de la laisser les accompagner ne serait pas une mince affaire, vu leur bonne humeur apparente ! Idril risqua un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur. « Alors un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq chevaliers, plus le serviteur six ! Donc il manque deux chevaliers ! Ils ne devraient pas tarder ! » Idril hésitait à entrer tout de suite ou à attendre les deux chevaliers manquants lorsqu' elle entendit un :

-« Hé toi devant la porte ! Entre donc et dis-nous ce que tu veux au lieu de rester planté là ! »



-« On ne mange que les chrétiens ! » fit quelqu'un d'autre. Apparemment sa plaisanterie détendit un peu l'atmosphère. Idril inspira une grande bouffée d'air et entra dans les écuries avec sa monture, toujours dissimulée sous sa cape. Les cinq chevaliers et le serviteur lui faisait face, tout en continuant leurs préparatifs d'expédition. Elle s'approcha et s'arrêta à quelques mètres des chevaliers.

-« Ah enfin un homme courageux et qui ose se montrer !! » cria un homme petit et trapu, dont le corps ne semblait être qu'un énorme muscle. « C'était donc lui le « mangeur de chrétien » de toute à l'heure « songea Idril en observant les chevaliers.

-« Il est peut être courageux de se montrer, mais on dirait qu'il a perdu sa langue !! » ajouta un homme barbu, aux longs cheveux blonds qui astiquait un poignard. « Parle donc mon ami ! » Idril ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire : de toute évidence, ils croyaient avoir affaire à un homme, ils n'allaient pas être déçus !

-« Bien le bonjour messieurs ! » dit-elle tranquillement en ôtant son capuchon. La tête que firent ses interlocuteurs la fit bien rire mentalement ! Ils ne s'attendaient visiblement pas à voir apparaître un visage féminin. Seuls deux d'entre eux n'eurent pas l'air très étonnés : l'homme aux cheveux bouclés et l'homme aux tatouages dont elle avait retenu les visages quand Gandalf lui avait montré Arthur et ses chevaliers. Le premier la regardait avec un air de grand connaisseur de femmes, et le deuxième d'un air intrigué. Visiblement sa cape n'avait pas réussi à les tromper sur sa véritable Nature. Comme les autres chevaliers ne réagissaient pas, ce fut celui qui la regardait avec un air d'expert en « la matière féminine » qui parla en premier, en lui disant d'une voix ensorceleuse et pleine de sous-entendus:

-« Que désirez-vous donc belle demoiselle, pour venir nous trouver de si bon matin ? »

Idril sût tout de suite à quoi il pensait, ce qui l'énerva au plus au point ! Elle avait l'habitude des orgueilleux jeunes hommes qui la courtisaient à longueur de journée et celui-là aurait très bien pu faire partie du lot. Pas un homme pour rattraper l'autre, ils étaient tous pareils ! « Attends, toi, tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir ! »

-« Malheureusement j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas vous que je désire! »rétorqua-t-elle à l'arrogant chevalier avant de poursuivre, « je suis ici car j'ai appris que vous alliez vous rendre de l'autre côté du mur, en territoire picte. Je souhaiterais me joindre à vous. » « Et là ils vont tous rire comme des idiots en se demandant si je ne suis pas folle et en se moquant ! » pensa Idril en attendant leur réaction. Ce qui ne manqua pas en effet, car après un moment de silence et d'échanges de regards, presque tous les chevaliers s'esclaffèrent bruyamment. Seul l'homme aux tatouages ne rit pas, il avait seulement l'air de plus en plus intrigué et avait arrêté d'aiguiser son épée. De toute évidence, il se demandait qui était cette jeune fille qui ne semblait pas être intimidée par les hommes, et ce qui l'amenait à vouloir les accompagner dans un périple aussi dangereux que celui qu'ils allaient devoir affronter. Elle avait l'air d'être très sérieuse de ce qu'elle disait. Il caressa la tête d'un faucon qui était perché sur une poutre à côté de lui tout en regardant Idril.

-« Hahahaha !! Les femmes sont décidément très hardies de nos jours ! Voilà qu'elles veulent se battre maintenant !» brailla l'homme « mangeur de chrétiens », « Tu ne trouves pas Lancelot ! ? » 

ajouta t'il en s'adressant au chevalier qu'Idril avait prit en grippe. Le dit Lancelot y alla aussi de sa remarque :

-« En effet Bors ! On dirait que la demoiselle a le sang chaud ! »

Un autre chevalier, l'homme blond qui astiquait son poignard, dit à son tour :

-« Prends garde Lancelot, cette vaillante jouvencelle pourrait bien te terrasser rien qu'avec ses charmes ! Hahahaha ! »

Le chevalier qui était à côté de lui, un jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés aborant une belle barbe noire et qui s'occupait de son cheval se mit à rire lui aussi :

-« Et toi Gauvain, crois-tu que tu tiendrais longtemps face à elle ? »

-« Je tiendrais certainement plus longtemps que toi Galaad ! » rétorqua le blond. « Tu ne dis rien Tristan ? » ajouta - t'il en direction du mystérieux et silencieux brun qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche, et qui ne répondit d'ailleurs rien. Idril attendit qu'ils se soient un peu calmés pour poursuivre :

-« J'étais sérieuse messieurs, quand je demandais à vous accompagner. Je crois pouvoir vous être utile, je suis… » Elle fut interrompue par celui qui l'énervait le plus, à savoir Lancelot :

-« Votre place n'est pas parmi nous demoiselle ! Vous ne feriez que nous retarder et nous gêner !! De plus, je ne pense pas que vous sachiez qui sont les adversaires que nous risquons de rencontrer en cours de route ! Les Saxons sont des hommes sans pitié, qui pillent, violent les femmes et tuent sans se poser de question tout ce qu'ils voient ! Je me demande bien à quoi vous pourriez être utile ! »

-« Si vous m'aviez laissé finir ma phrase, j'aurai pu ajouter que je suis guérisseuse et que je sais très bien me battre et monter à cheval ! J'ai également des compétences d'éclaireur » répondit sèchement la jeune fille, « Je ne pense pas être un fardeau et je peux vous le prouver ! Je défie l'un d'entre vous de se batte contre moi et de me vaincre !»

Les chevaliers rirent à nouveau bruyamment sous le regard consterné d'Idril. Soudain, celui qui se nommait Tristan, le seul chevalier qui n'avait rien dit du tout depuis le départ se leva et dit calmement en fixant la jeune fille :

-« Je relève le défi. »

Les rires s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Les autres chevaliers fixaient leur camarade stupéfaits, et le serviteur qui était avec eux également.

-« Tristan, tu plaisantes n'est-ce pas ? » C'était Gauvain qui venait de parler.

-« Non » répondit Tristan en s'approchant d'Idril son épée à la main. « Je ne vous ferai aucun cadeau demoiselle, préparez-vous. »

Idril sourit et attacha Harod à une barrière, puis accrocha son arc et ses flèches sur sa selle et dégaina son épée. De toute évidence les chevaliers n'avaient jamais vu une arme pareille. Il était vrai qu'Anduril avec sa grande lame et les runes qui étaient gravées dessus était une arme unique. 

Tristan se plaça à gauche, de biais face à elle, l'épée levée. Idril adopta la même position mais en se plaçant à droite. Et le combat commença…… Et les chevaliers ne rirent plus du tout. Idril parait et esquivait avec une agilité et une technique remarquable. Tristan était visiblement impressionné bien qu'il ne le laissait presque pas deviner. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas affronté un adversaire de cette qualité. La jeune fille paraît ou attaquait avec une incroyable vivacité et des coups dévastateurs qui forcèrent Tristan à reculer. De son côté Idril trouvait le chevalier sarmate très fort, il était au moins aussi habile qu'elle à l'épée, et elle prenait un grand plaisir à ce combat. Les deux combattants étaient tellement absorbés par leur duel qu'ils ne virent pas arriver deux autres personnes. En revanche, les autres chevaliers eux regardèrent aussitôt les nouveaux arrivants. Le premier était un homme brun qui portait une armure dont la forme faisait penser à celle des soldats romains, mais qui était plus épaisse et qui lui couvrait tout le corps. Il avait une grande cape rouge et regardait le combat avec étonnement et intérêt. Son compagnon était un homme immense, d'allure féroce, mais qui avait un regard étonnamment tendre. Bien, qu'il ne fut pas un grand bavard, il adressa la parole à son voisin :

-« Impressionnant, tu ne trouves pas Arthur ? Cette fille est douée, elle donne du fil à retordre à Tristan ! »

L'homme à l'armure romaine et à la cape rouge acquiesça avant de répondre à son impressionnant interlocuteur :

-« En effet Dagonet, c'est la première fois que je vois Tristan devoir déployer autant d'efforts dans un combat ! Lui qui est toujours si prompt à gagner d'habitude ! »

Cependant, bien qu'Arthur trouva ce combat passionnant, il décida de l'interrompre. Le temps pressait et lui et ses hommes devaient partir pour leur ultime mission. Il se rapprochait des deux combattants quand son serviteur, l'homme qu'avait suivi Idril l'apostropha :

-« Arthur ! »

Aussitôt Tristan et Idril s'interrompirent net et se tournèrent tous les deux vers lui. Arthur s'adressa à Idril :

-« Vous êtes très habile avec une lame demoiselle ! »

-« C'est pourquoi j'aimerai vous accompagner dans votre mission. » répondit Idril

Arthur parut surprit, et récalcitrant :

-« Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée jeune fille ! Aussi douée à l'épée sois-tu ! »

-« Je suis également guérisseuse. »

-« Quel est ton nom ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue ici auparavant ! »

-« Je me nomme Idril Tinuviel, et je viens d'un pays…. très lointain. »répondit-elle évasivement.

-« Pourquoi es-tu venue en Bretagne ? » demanda Arthur après un moment.

-« J'aime beaucoup voyager. » mentit Idril avant d'ajouter : « Alors, puis-je vous accompagner ? »



Lancelot interrompit brusquement le dialogue :

-« Arthur, tu n'y penses pas ! Elle ne va faire que nous gêner ! »

Arthur réfléchissait. Il ne savait rien de cette fille et il voyait bien qu'elle n'avait pas envie de dire ce qu'elle était vraiment venue faire ici, mais d'un autre côté, un guerrier ou plutôt une guerrière de plus, guérisseuse qui plus est, cela pouvait être utile. Finalement pour trancher la question, il demanda son avis à Tristan :

-« Qu'en penses-tu Tristan ? Tu as pu tester ses capacités, la juges-tu apte à nous accompagner ? »

-« Oui, je pense que cette demoiselle est tout à fait capable de venir avec nous. Elle sait très bien se battre et je suis sûre qu'elle peut rivaliser avec nous l'arc au poing. » Dit-il en regardant Arthur puis Idril qui eu un mince sourire en entendant le compliment.

-« Très bien », fit Arthur en s'adressant à Idril, « Tu as le droit ne nous accompagner, mais que cela soit bien clair, tu devras m'obéir comme les autres ! »

Idril acquiesça et s'inclina légèrement devant lui, remerciant mentalement le chevalier Tristan. Lancelot était furieux et laissa échapper un grognement de mécontentement. Les autres chevaliers ne savaient pas trop quoi penser, la jeune fille était une fine lame, mais ils ignoraient tout sur elle. Le fait que Tristan, qui était un homme sérieux, ait plaidé pour elle jouait en sa faveur, même si Lancelot désapprouvait totalement. De toute façon, c'était Arthur le chef et ils n'avaient pas à discuter ses décisions.

-« Au moins nous aurons une agréable compagnie ! Ça nous changera !» lança Gauvain pour détendre l'atmosphère. A cet instant, un homme entra, suivi de son serviteur et de plusieurs gardes romains. Arthur s'avança pour l'accueillir….poliment, mais plutôt froidement :

-« Evêque Germanus.»

L'évêque le salua rapidement et désigna son serviteur :

-« Horton, mon fidèle secrétaire vous accompagnera dans votre quête, en tant que mon représentant. »

Le dénommé Horton n'avait pas l'air très enthousiaste de cette nouvelle, il était même plutôt consterné. « De toute évidence, cet homme nous accompagne pour nous espionner » songea Idril. Les chevaliers semblaient penser la même chose.

-« Jols ! » fit Arthur, impassible, à son serviteur, « Trouve lui un cheval ! »

Jols fit signe à Horton de le suivre.

-« Maintenant, nous ferions bien de nous mettre en route mes amis » dit Arthur à ses chevaliers et à Idril. Soudain le regard du prêtre tomba sur Idril, qui avait remit sa cape et qui détachait son cheval.

-« Qui est cette fille Arthur ? » fit l'évêque mécontent.

Arthur sentant les complications venir répondit simplement :



-« C'est une guérisseuse, elle vient avec nous, elle soignera nos blessures. » Et avant que l'évêque ait pu ajouter quelque chose, Arthur monta en selle, imité par les autres membres de l'expédition.

L'évêque changea d'attitude et leva la main pour bénir les montures qui passaient devant lui. Mais il était visiblement peu satisfait de savoir qu'une femme prenait par à l'expédition, et lança un regard froid et méfiant en direction d'Idril qui n'y prêta pas attention.

-« Que Dieu vous garde pendant que vous remplirez vôtre devoir envers Rome ! »

-« Je n'ai de devoirs qu'envers mes hommes ! » rétorqua Arthur sans lui jeter un regard.

-« Alors aidez-les à rentrer chez eux ! » répondit l'évêque Germanus sur un ton faussement sympathique.

La troupe sortit des écuries et partit au galop, vers les portes du Mur d'Hadrien, que les gardes et les attelages de bœufs avaient de la peine à ouvrir tant elles étaient lourdes même graissées. Une fois les portes franchies, la compagnie disparut rapidement à l'horizon. Idril jubilait intérieurement : « J'ai réussi à m'incruster dans la troupe d'Arthureuuuh ! Bon maintenant, objectif N°1 : protéger les chevaliers sarmates de Morgoth et de ses sbires ! Et N°2, tenir tête à cet imbécile misogyne de Lancelot ! En avaaaaaant nyéhéhéhé !! » Et elle reporta son attention sur la chevauchée, le vent glissant sur son visage et sa chevelure.

* * *

_**Voilà, c'est tout pour l'instant ! Alors ? **_


	3. A travers la forêt et les plaines

_**Merci aux gens qui m'ont laissé des reviews !! Et oui Tristan Miam miam !! XD ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre !! Bonne lecture ! **_

_**Karmy.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : A travers la forêt et les plaines**

Les chevaliers avaient chevauché longtemps, faisant de brèves pauses pour s'occuper des chevaux et quand ils décidèrent enfin de s'arrêter pour la nuit, Idril fut bien contente car elle avait très envie de se dégourdir les jambes. Chevaucher toute la journée elle en avait l'habitude, mais un peu de repos ce n'était pas de refus ! En plus, elle avait constaté avec satisfaction que Lancelot ne pouvait rien lui reprocher bien qu'il en mourut d'envie. La jeune fille n'avait aucunement ralenti le rythme de la troupe, et ne s'était jamais plainte. Le « galant » chevalier n'avait pas apprécié la façon dont elle l'avait éconduit et la façon dont elle était parvenue à se joindre à eux. De toute évidence, il la trouvait tout à fait à son goût, et il était dépité de voir que son charme n'avait aucun effet sur elle. Les autres chevaliers ayant remarqué son dépit s'en amusaient beaucoup. Décidément leur compagne était vraiment incroyable : non seulement elle rivalisait avec Tristan l'épée au poing, mais en plus elle était insensible au plus redoutable des séducteurs. Mais ils comprenaient pourquoi Lancelot était vexé de ne pas avoir réussit à charmer la jeune fille, car eux-mêmes ne pouvaient pas nier qu'elle était vraiment très belle avec ses longs cheveux d'ébène, si noirs qu'ils avaient des reflets bleutés, ses yeux d'un bleu profond pleins de malice, et son beau visage aux traits fins et délicats. De plus, bien qu'elle porta une tunique tout à fait décente, ils pouvaient deviner quels généreux trésors elle dissimulait et chacun de ses gestes étaient emplis d'une grâce naturelle, agréable à contempler.

Idril, ne faisant pas attention aux regards dirigés vers elle, cherchait un coin où le sol n'était pas trop dur pour étendre sa couverture. Elle eut un regard amusé en direction du secrétaire de l'évêque, qui en plus d'avoir été embêté toute la journée par les chevaliers (il faut dire qu'il gobait toutes les bêtises qu'ils lui racontaient pour lui faire peur !), et malmené par sa monture était visiblement complètement épuisé. Apparemment, chevaucher toute la journée n'était pas son fort. Il était occupé à se faire une couchette confortable avec des épines de pin et une fois qu'il eut fini, il s'empressa de s'allonger. Idril, quand à elle dénicha un carré d'herbe et y déploya sa couverture. Elle alla ensuite s'occuper d'Harod. Tandis que l'étalon se restaurait avec un peu d'avoine, elle commença à le brosser, s'appliquant à faire briller sa robe noire. Elle était si absorbée par sa tâche qu'elle n'entendit pas Tristan arriver derrière elle. Elle sursauta lorsqu'il lui dit :

-« Vous avez un cheval magnifique, demoiselle. »

Idril se retourna et lui répondit en souriant:

-« Merci, mais le votre n'est pas mal non plus. Il a l'air très rapide. »

-« Il l'est. »

Le cheval de Tristan était juste à côté du sien, c'était un superbe étalon blanc, qui n'avait rien à envier à Harod. Idril lui caressa le museau, ce que l'animal sembla apprécier. Soudain un faucon transperça les ténèbres qui commençaient à tomber sur le campement et vint se poser sur le bras de Tristan. Elle fut impressionnée par le dressage de l'animal, il était rare qu'un humain parvint à apprivoiser aussi bien un oiseau comme celui-ci. Tristan sortit un morceau de viande séchée de sa poche et le tendit à son rapace qui le prit délicatement dans son bec sans lui faire une égratignure, nouvelle preuve d'un dressage réussi.

-« Où était tu passé ma vieille ? » murmura le chevalier d'une voix apaisante.

-« Votre oiseau a-t-il un nom ? » demanda timidement Idril

-« C'est une femelle, elle s'appelle Yseult » répondit Tristan tout en caressant la tête de son oiseau.

-« C'est un beau nom. »

-« Tout comme le votre. Vous vous appelez Idril c'est cela ? »

-« Oui »

-« C'est un nom peu courant, de quel pays vient-il ? »

Idril devina alors que le chevalier essayait d'en apprendre discrètement plus sur elle, et put éviter de répondre à la question grâce à Gauvain qui les appela :

-« Hé, vous deux! Le repas est prêt ! Dépêchez-vous sinon Bors va tout manger !

-« Ouais ! »

Idril émit un petit rire amusé et vint s'asseoir près du feu de camp, suivie de Tristan. Elle prit la nourriture qu'on lui tendait et mangea avec appétit, ce qui n'échappa pas à Bors :

-« Héhéhé, la demoiselle a bon appétit ! Aurait-elle également une bonne descente ? » Et sur ce, il lui tendit une outre en cuir. Idril prit le récipient, et en renifla le contenu, méfiante… son frère lui avait déjà fait le coup de la boisson trop forte et elle s'en souvenait parfaitement ! Mais il ne s'agissait là en l'occurrence que d'un vin plus ou moins bon. Et sous les yeux ronds des chevaliers, elle se mit à en boire une longue gorgée (bruyante il convient de le signaler au passage…) avant de passer l'outre à son voisin, Galaad en l'occurrence, qui semblait penser que le niveau du vin avait dût fortement baisser (ce qui n'était pas faux…)

-« Pas mauvais ! » dit- elle simplement.

-« Voilà une demoiselle qui me plait » dit Bors en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos :

-« Arg ! » (Idril se massa le dos)

-« Héhéhé ! »

-« La demoiselle sait-elle chanter ? » fit Gauvain avec humeur.

-« Elle sait manier une épée, elle doit bien savoir quelques chants » rétorqua Lancelot, avant d'ajouter méchamment : « A moins que vous ne soyez douée qu'a l'épée ! Et que vous ayez la voix d'un corbeau ! »

-« Comme j'aimerai vous casser les oreilles ! lança Idril, avec un sourire malicieux « Rien ne me ferai plus plaisir croyez-le ! Malheureusement, je chante hélas mieux qu'un corbeau !

-« Allez, chantez donc qu'on vérifie ! »

Les chevaliers insistaient, et Idril finit par céder lorsqu'Arthur ajouta sa demande à celle des autres.

-« Soit ! Si vous tenez à entendre ma voix « de corbeau » !

Le silence se fit, et Idril se mit à chanter d'une voix pure et mélodieuse, pour le plus grand plaisir des chevaliers:

« _Siuil, siuil, siul a run,  
Siuil go sochair agus siuil go ciuin  
Siuil go doras agus ealaigh lion_

Siuil, siuil, siul a run,  
Siuil go sochair agus siuil go ciuin  
Siuil go doras agus ealaigh lion

Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan…"

(Je ne mets qu'un extrait de cette chanson car elle n'est pas de moi, si vous voulez l'entendre en entier copiez coller ce lien…très belle chanson irlandaise au passage, qui va très bien avec le clip ! (Groupe : Celtic Woman, lien :fr./watch?vHVzedrpeoao )

Les chevaliers se turent jusqu'à la fin, et même Lancelot reconnut intérieurement, que ce n'était pas là une voix de corbeau, mais plutôt une voix de rossignol. Quand Idril acheva sa chanson, il y eut un bref silence, puis tous, même les serviteurs (Jols et Horton) applaudirent. Idril eut un sourire gêné, tandis que son auditoire la félicitait.

-« Voilà ce qui s'appelle chanter!» dit Arthur avec un sourire, « Mais à présent, il vaudrait mieux dormir ! »

Idril approuva en baillant et se dirigea vers sa couverture avant de s'enrouler complètement dedans, ce que ne tardèrent pas à faire les autres chevaliers ; seul Tristan resta prêt du feu et commença un tour de garde. Contente d'avoir réussit à se faire apprécier des chevaliers, Idril restait consciente qu'ils demeuraient encore méfiants à son égard ; « C'est normal » pensa- t'elle « je débarque comme ça, et je m'incruste parmi eux, ils ne savent rien de moi, et en plus même si je pouvais leur dire la vérité, ils auraient du mal à me croire… »

Ce sentiment s'accrût lorsqu'elle sentit que Tristan regardait dans sa direction. « Lui c'est un petit malin et il va tout faire pour me faire parler ! J'ai intérêt à me méfier, même si c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu me joindre aux chevaliers ! Mais il est plus sympathique dans son genre que Lancelot, ça c'est sûr ! Résumons-nous : Arthur, c'est le chef, Bors, le bon vivant qu'il ne faut pas chercher quand même, Dagonet, c'est pas un grand bavard mais il a l'air gentil, Gauvain, toujours de bonne humeur, Galaad, un peu timide, mais aimable, Lancelot, le joli cœur qui ne supporte pas qu'on lui résiste, et Tristan, silencieux, mais terriblement attentif, un peu taciturne sur les bords ! Sans compter les deux serviteurs : Jols, qui a l'air très fier de servir Arthur et ce Horton, un piètre espion et un vrai trouillard ! Belle brochette que tout cela ! » Après s'être fait cette longue réflexion, Idril finit par s'endormir, mais seulement d'un œil, n'oubliant pas qu'elle devait veiller à la survie des chevaliers.

Et elle fit bien, car au beau milieu de la nuit, alors, que c'était au tour de Galaad de veiller sur le campement, elle sentit clairement et distinctement une présence qui n'était pas humaine se rapprocher. Elle devina tout de suite ce dont il s'agissait. Galaad ne semblait rien avoir remarqué et était occupé à entretenir le feu. Idril attrapa son épée, se leva discrètement, et se faufila dans la nuit, sans un bruit. La présence malfaisante était proche, et elle avait l'intention de tuer, la jeune fille le ressentait nettement. Tirant lentement Anduril de son fourreau, elle se prépara au combat. Une ombre ayant la forme d'un homme de forte stature se dressa devant elle et tenta de la trancher en deux, mais Idril était prête, et esquiva facilement. Visiblement son adversaire ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer quelqu'un qui fut capable de le voir car il sembla un instant déconcerté mais il se ressaisit et attaqua à nouveau. Idril parvint à l'éloigner du campement, et évitant une dernière attaque, fendit l'ombre en deux. Elle se dispersa alors dans les ténèbres. Idril se figea, attentive au moindre bruit, mais elle entendit seulement les chevaliers dormir et Galaad qui s'occupait toujours du feu, et qui n'avait même pas entendu un seul son du combat qui venait de se dérouler à quelque mètres de lui. Apparemment, Morgoth avait dût penser qu'un seul de ses sbires suffirait à tuer les chevaliers sarmates, car elle ne sentit aucune autre présence nuisible. Elle revint à pas de félin vers sa couverture et se recoucha sans que Galaad ne s'en rende compte. Mais, prudente, elle continua à dormir d'un demi-sommeil.

Il n'y eu pas d'autres incidents durant la nuit, qui fut courte car elle fut réveillée tôt. Après avoir mangé rapidement un morceau de pain avec un peu de viande séchée, la troupe se remit en route.

Tout en chevauchant Tristan regardait la jeune fille avec un air intrigué. Comme les autres chevaliers, il se posait des questions : Qui était-elle vraiment, d'où venait-elle, pourquoi était-elle venue ici ? Une aura de mystère entourait cette jeune femme, pourtant, elle lui inspirait confiance. Il la trouvait incroyable, appréciait son caractère insoumis et rebelle, se sentait attiré par elle, et il ne pouvait nier qu'il n'aurait pas détesté l'avoir dans son lit, tout comme Lancelot. C'était la première fois qu'une femme attirait ainsi son attention. 

D'habitude, quand il avait envie de compagnie, il se contentait de choisir une des nombreuses femmes qui tournaient autour de lui et des autres chevaliers, il passait la nuit avec elle, et ensuite il ne la revoyait plus jamais. Contrairement à Lancelot, séduire une femme ne l'intéressait guère, aussi jolie soit-elle. Mais avec Idril, c'était différent. Lors de leur combat, elle avait dévoilé une personnalité forte, intelligente, extrêmement brillante. Ce qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré auparavant chez une femme. Non pas que les autres jouvencelles du même âge soient toutes stupides et sans cervelles, mais généralement, elles pensaient toutes au mariage, au grand amour, à avoir des enfants et fonder une famille, pas à se battre, à défier les hommes, et faire partie d'une expédition périlleuse au nord du mur d'Hadrien, mit à part chez les Sarmates et chez les Pictes bien sûr où les femmes étaient de redoutables guerrières. Elle était différente, oui c'était le bon mot, très différente des autres, et sans savoir pourquoi, c'est ce qu'il appréciait chez elle. Sans compter qu'elle était vraiment très jolie, et qu'il était difficile d'être insensible à sa beauté. Soudain Tristan se sentit idiot de penser comme s'il était un adolescent rougissant, et se mit en colère contre lui-même. Après tout cette fille n'était qu'une gamine, bien plus jeune que lui…. Et diablement tentante…sans même le faire exprès d'ailleurs. Pourtant, il éprouvait une sorte de respect pour elle, non seulement pour lui avoir tenu tête à l'épée, mais aussi pour son audace. La voix d'Arthur l'arracha rapidement à ses tourments intérieurs : -« Tristan, passe devant pour voir si la voie est libre, et si il y a des Pictes. » Tristan éperonna sa monture et partit au devant du groupe au galop.

Loin d'imaginer quelles pensées tracassaient le chevalier Tristan, Idril pensait, elle, à sa famille qui devait se faire du souci. Elle s'était embarquée dans cette aventure, et elle commençait à se rendre compte qu'elle ne s'en tirerait pas si facilement et qu'elle devrait sans doute tuer des hommes, et non pas des orcs ou des créatures magiques maléfiques. Tuer, elle n'avait jamais tué. Rien que d'y penser, elle en avait des frissons. Ôter une vie, détruire un être humain, un de ses semblables, en serait – elle capable ? Techniquement sans doute, mais réellement, c'était une autre histoire. Mais bon, elle avait choisi de mettre les pieds dans ce pétrin, alors maintenant, à elle d'assumer ! Si elle devait tuer pour sauver sa vie ou celle de ses compagnons, elle le ferait ! Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix, si elle voulait un jour revoir les siens.

Tristan revint au bout d'un moment, et annonça que le chemin était sans danger jusqu'à l'entrée de la forêt. Ils atteignirent la forêt alors que le soleil commençait à décliner. Tristan désigna une ouverture bien dissimulée dans la dense masse des arbres : « -Là-bas ! Le chemin est étroit et sombre, mais il nous permettra de traverser la forêt.» La troupe s'engagea prudemment dans le sombre tunnel de végétation. C'était sinistre, même si les branches laissaient passer un peu de lumière. Tout le monde devint très vite nerveux quand Tristan murmura : -« C'est l'endroit rêvé pour tendre une embuscade. » Lancelot ajouta d'un 

ton qui se voulait détaché : « - Et j'espère que quelques Guèdes (Pictes) assoiffés de sang vont nous tomber dessus. Je m'ennuie déjà ! » Idril leva les yeux au ciel, en pensant que Lancelot était décidément un crétin fini (**Nda :** Désolée pour les fans de Lancelot, je n'ai rien contre lui rassurez-vous lol !).

Le sentier se faisait de plus en plus sombre, et les chevaliers avaient tous la main sur leur épée, prêts à tout. Lorsque une forte averse commença à tomber sur eux, Idril se dit qu'ils avaient vraiment le droit à la totale. D'abord le tunnel obscur, puis la pluie glacée. Ô JOIE ! Mais en ce qui concernait les Pictes, elle ne se faisait pas trop de soucis. Si Merlin voulait qu'elle sauve sa fille, il n'allait pas la tuer dans une embuscade après l'avoir fait venir d'un autre monde jusqu'ici. Tous les membres du groupe avaient sorti leur capuche, mais ils furent vite trempés malgré tout. La pluie cessa au bout d'un moment, mais il faisait toujours aussi sombre, et les chevaliers crurent distinguer des silhouettes dans les ombres de la forêt. Arthur avait pris la tête de la colonne, Lancelot juste derrière lui. Tristan vint se placer au niveau de Gauvain, juste derrière Idril, qui sentit son regard perçant dans son dos. Les arbres ondulaient autour d'eux, leurs branches bougeant toutes en même temps de façon peu naturelle, mais assez subtile tout de même. Tout le monde le remarqua, et fixa la cime des arbres avec appréhension. Horton était mort de peur, tout tremblotant sur sa monture et Idril eut pitié de lui.

« -Les arbres » murmura Arthur.

Tristan le rejoignit et ajouta : « - Des Guèdes (Pictes). »

« -Où ça ? » demanda Arthur.

« -Partout. » Répondit Tristan.

En effet, Idril remarqua elle-aussi des dizaines de Guèdes habilement dissimulés qui passaient souplement de branches en branches et d'autres qui les suivaient au travers des buissons. Les chevaliers arrivèrent dans une clairière et se mirent aussitôt en formation de combat. Idril, Jols, et Horton se retrouvèrent au milieu, protégés pas les chevaliers.

Une clameur de cris guerriers se fit soudain entendre, et les Guèdes surgirent de la forêt en brandissant leurs armes. Tristan et les autres s'élancèrent en décochant des flèches, guidant leurs chevaux avec les genoux. Comme lorsqu'ils avaient voulut stopper Idril, les Guèdes tendirent en travers du chemin des lianes hérissées de piquants. Une flèche manqua de peu la jeune femme, mais l'archer fut aussitôt abattu par Tristan, qui tirait flèche sur flèche. Idril qui avait reculé brusquement pour éviter la flèche qui était passée devant son visage avait dans le même mouvement fait retomber sa capuche en arrière, dévoilant ainsi son visage.

Un des Guèdes qui l'avait interceptée l'autre jour la reconnut et s'empressa d'aller prévenir Merlin. Celui-ci s'apprêtait justement à donner l'ordre de stopper l'assaut. Un de ses éclaireurs était revenu à la hâte lui apportant de fâcheuses nouvelles concernant l'avancée saxonne et Merlin avait décidé de conclure une trêve avec les chevaliers afin de s'allier avec eux contre les Saxons. Lorsqu'il apprit qu'Idril se trouvait parmi eux, il ordonna l'arrêt immédiat de l'assaut. Elle ne devait surtout pas mourir, ni elle, ni Arthur, ni les chevaliers, l'espoir et l'avenir de la Bretagne reposait sur eux.

Alors que les chevaliers commençaient à être submergés par leurs assaillants, un cor se mit à retentir du fin fond de la forêt. L'attaque cessa presque immédiatement et les Pictes disparurent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient apparus. Le silence tomba, laissant les chevaliers épuisés et stupéfaits. Lorsque Arthur prit la parole : « -Partons ! Vite !», tout le monde s'empressa de lui obéir. Le groupe quitta la clairière au galop, sans demander son reste, des fois que les Pictes changeraient d'avis. Ils chevauchèrent longuement et ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'ils se jugèrent suffisamment loin de la forêt…… et des Pictes.

Après autant la journée avait été grise et pluvieuse, autant la nuit fut claire. Le ciel était constellé d'étoiles scintillantes. Les chevaliers établirent le campement près d'un lac où ils firent boire les chevaux. Horton était visiblement infiniment soulagé qu'on se soit enfin arrêté pour la nuit. S'empressant de se faire une couchette confortable, il s'y allongea aussitôt qu'elle fut achevée, et il s'endormit presque aussitôt. Les chevaliers étaient tous en train de faire quelque chose : Dagonet s'occupait de son cheval, Lancelot et Arthur était dans un coin et discutaient, Jols l'écuyer d'Arthur déballait quelques affaires, Bors était assis auprès du feu et testait la résistance de son arc, Galaad et Gauvain se restauraient et invitèrent Idril à se joindre à eux. Après avoir mangé et échangé quelques mots et plaisanteries avec eux, Idril entreprit de s'installer pour la nuit et se mit à chantonner doucement tout en préparant sa couche. Tristan était assis non loin de là, occupé à sculpter avec soin des images de divinités dans l'écorce d'un arbre. Il s'arrêta un instant et écouta la jeune fille chanter. Il ferma un instant les yeux, et se rappela les lointains souvenirs de son enfance, quand sa mère chantait le soir pour qu'il s'endorme après avoir été toute la journée à la chasse avec son père. Ses parents étaient morts depuis bien longtemps, il avait dût apprendre à se débrouiller seul, et sa seule raison de vivre désormais était de mourir noblement au combat. Même si l'envie était grande pour lui de revoir une dernière fois sa terre natale, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir de ce côté-là. Une sorte de pressentiment lui disait qu'il ne reviendrait jamais chez lui. Mais la voix d'Idril apaisa ses sombres pensées comme elle les avait déclenchées.

«- Que faites vous Tristan ? »

Tristan rouvrit les yeux, et se retourna. Idril était juste dernière lui. Il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Elle lui sourit gentiment et sans comprendre pourquoi, Tristan sentit ce sourire le réchauffer intérieurement. Il finit par lui répondre :

« -Je vous écoutais chanter demoiselle. Vous avez une très belle voix. »

Mais Idril écouta à peine. Fascinée, elle regardait les sculptures sur le tronc de l'arbre. Panthères, chevaux, cerfs et autres animaux fantastiques stylisés s'y affrontaient.

« -C'est magnifique », murmura - t'elle, « Que représente le cheval ? »

« -Les guerriers morts au combats. Une légende dit qu'ils sont réincarnés en fiers destriers après être tombés sur le champ de bataille. » répondit Tristan.

« - Vous êtes doué pour la sculpture en tout cas. J'aime beaucoup ce que vous avez fait.»

Tristan qui n'avait pas l'habitude des compliments, ne répondit rien, mais une sensation de contentement et de plaisir l'envahit.

« -Ce sont des motifs traditionnels sarmates. Ils se transmettent de générations en génération. On les trouve le plus souvent sur les boucliers, les casques et sur les manches, et les lames d'épées. »

« -J'ai toujours aimé m'intéresser à l'art traditionnel des autres peuples. Je trouve qu'il est idiot de se limiter à ce qu'on trouve seulement chez soi, alors qu'il y a tellement de choses à connaître. »

« -Que trouve - t'on chez vous comme motifs traditionnels ? »

« - Ce sont surtout des motifs abstraits comme des entrelacs, des motifs floraux. Il y a quelques représentations humaines et animales, bien sûr, mais peu. Le cheval est justement un des motifs préférés d'un peuple voisin du mien avec lequel nous avons de grands liens d'amitié. »

Tristan s'aperçut que son interlocutrice restait toujours évasive en ce qui concernait son pays, son peuple, et ses origines. Il se promit d'en découvrir davantage sur la jeune femme, qui décidément restait bien mystérieuse à ses yeux. Mais il appréciait de plus en plus sa compagnie, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. C'était agréable de discuter avec elle. Et il était presque sûr que la jeune femme était d'origine noble vu sa façon de parler, sa culture, la grâce de ses gestes. Elle possédait une curieuse épée, un genre d'arme qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Sans oublier ses vêtements : bien que discrets, ils étaient taillés dans une étoffe assez riche, et ils étaient très bien faits, certainement sur mesure. Non, cette fille n'était décidément pas n'importe qui.

Changeant d'un seul coup de sujet, Tristan demanda subitement :

« -Pourquoi vouliez-vous à tout prix venir avec nous ? Qu'y a-t-il donc de si important que vous devez faire dans le Nord en territoire Picte ? »

Idril se referma : « -Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux rien dire. Sachez seulement que je ne fait pas partie de vos ennemis.

Tristan maudit intérieurement Lancelot quand celui-ci vint interrompre la conversation :

« -Tristan, Arthur te demande. »



Tristan se leva, eut un dernier regard pour la jeune fille et alla rejoindre Arthur, laissant seule Idril avec Lancelot. Au grand déplaisir de la jeune fille. Lancelot passa aussitôt à l'attaque :

« -J'espère que vous êtes consciente demoiselle qu'à présent il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière ! »

Idril s'attendait à ce genre de chose.

« -Rassurez-vous mon cher j'en suis tout à fait consciente ! Et je ne regrette aucunement ma décision ! »

Lancelot insista :

« -Votre place n'est pas parmi nous ! »

« -Vous m'agacez ! Cela ne sert à rien de me dire cela, puisque vous l'avez dit vous-même : Il est trop tard pour rebrousser chemin ! »

Lancelot, furieux de s'enfoncer davantage, saisit violement la jeune fille par le poignet et l'entraîna à l'écart.

« -Ne poussez pas ma patience à bout demoiselle ! »

« - Est-ce ma faute si vous vous vexez tout seul que je ne succombe pas comme les autres femmes à votre charme irrésistible ! Pour tout vous dire, vous n'êtes pas du tout mon genre ! » riposta Idril.

Lancelot, vexé à mort, murmura sur un ton menaçant :

« -Ah oui ?! » Et avant qu'Idril puisse faire quoique ce soit, il l'attira violemment à lui et l'embrassa brutalement. Idril poussa un cri étouffé et ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise. Elle commença à se débattre et à lui marteler le torse, mais sans effet. Il la plaqua contre un arbre et sa main commença à descendre doucement le long de la tunique d'Idril et à se glisser dessous. Idril, furieuse qu'il osa ainsi la toucher sans se gêner (et qui avait gardé la bouche hermétiquement fermée, est-il besoin de le préciser ! XD) se débattit encore plus violemment et parvint à se dégager de l'étreinte de Lancelot en lui donnant un coup de genou bien placé. Heureusement pour Lancelot, sa côte de maille et ses vêtements atténuèrent le choc, ce qui fit qu'il lâcha bien Idril dans un grognement de douleur, mais qu'il se remit vite du coup porté dans les bijoux de famille. Idril, haletante, rouge de honte et de colère, le foudroya du regard. Lancelot lui rendit la pareille et il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand Tristan surgit juste au bon moment (tadaaaaaa ! XD !) :

« -Que se passe – t'il ici ? » lança – t'il à Lancelot.

« -Ooooh mais trois fois rien !! Il m'a juste embrassée sans ma permission et il n'a eut que ce qu'il méritait ! « fit Idril furieuse avant que Lancelot ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

« -Lancelot, dit-elle la vérité ? » demanda calmement Tristan.

« -Oui. » murmura à contrecœur Lancelot. « - C'est vrai, je l'ai embrassée et ….. »

« ET SI VOUS REFAITES CA UNE SEULE FOIS, JE VOUS JURE QUE CA SERA INFINIMENT PLUS DOULOUREUX POUR VOUS ! _ESPECE DE_ (_Biiiiiiiiiiiip biiiiiiiiiip_ ! Censuré) !! » rugit Idril en l'interrompant. Et sur ceux elle tourna les talons et retourna près du campement, plantant là les deux chevaliers, stupéfaits par le vocabulaire pour le moins original de la jeune fille. (Pour une princesse, elle connaissait beaucoup d'insultes il faut dire, surtout des insultes en elfique, ce qui est pratique quand la personne en face ne comprends pas cette langue, comme c'est le cas entre autres de Lancelot….)

Il y eut un silence, puis Tristan (tout en se demandant ce qu'Idril avait bien pu dire à Lancelot dans cette langue qui lui était inconnue) prit la parole :

« -Je sais que tu es vexé qu'elle ne tombe pas sous ton charme Lancelot, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour la brutaliser ! »

« -Je ne l'ai pas brutalisée, c'est plutôt elle qui m'a maltraité, et insulté en prime même si je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont elle m'a traité ! protesta Lancelot.

« -On peut savoir ce que tu comptais faire avec elle en l'entraînant à l'écart du campement ? » fit Tristan d'un ton accusateur

Lancelot, répondit, choqué par les insinuations de son ami : « - Je ne comptais rien lui faire ! Je l'ai embrassé, je me suis permis certaines privautés avec elle, c'est vrai, mais ça n'aurait pas été plus loin ! Je n'ai jamais pris une femme contre son gré ! »

« -Alors évite de recommencer, car j'ai bien l'impression que tu ne t'en tireras pas avec un simple coup de pied la prochaine fois. Surtout si elle a une épée entre les mains ! » poursuivit Tristan, avec l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage.

Lancelot émit un grognement de colère et de dépit avant de changer de sujet de conversation :

« -Bon, je ne recommencerai plus, tu as ma parole. Mais pourquoi as-tu diable dit à Arthur qu'elle pouvait nous accompagner ! ? »

« -Parce que je le pense vraiment. Cette fille est tout à fait capable de se défendre toute seule, et jusqu'à présent, je crois qu'on ne peut rien lui reprocher. »

« -Mais on ne sait rien d'elle ! Ni d'où elle vient, ni pourquoi elle tient tant à nous accompagner ! Je ne lui fais pas confiance ! »

« -Moi je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance. Aucune tromperie n'émane d'elle, elle me semble franche. Bien sûr me diras-tu, je me base sur peu de choses, mais j'ai l'instinct qu'elle 

ne nous veut aucun mal. Je ne saurai pas t'expliquer pourquoi, mais je sens que l'on peut se fier à elle……. Bon je retourne au campement, bonne nuit Lancelot. »

« -Bonne nuit Tristan, je prendrai le premier tour de garde cette nuit. » murmura Lancelot.

Tristan disparut dans l'obscurité, laissant là un Lancelot perplexe, et assez surpris. C'était bien la première fois que Tristan prenait la défense de quelqu'un, du moins à sa connaissance, d'une femme qui plus est. Se pouvait-il que… ?

Tristan retournait vers le campement, perdu dans ses pensées. Arthur l'avait fait venir justement pour lui parler d'Idril. Il repensait à leur entretient.

* * *

Flash-Back

« -Tristan, Arthur te demande. » se leva, regarda Idril, puis se dirigea vers Arthur.

« - Ah ! Tristan ! Je voudrais te parler de notre « nouvelle recrue ». Lancelot n'a cessé de me reproché de l'avoir accepté parmi nous. Il est vrai que je n'ai guère eut le temps de prendre ma décision comme il aurait fallut, mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas eut à le regretter. La demoiselle ne nous a pas retardés, ni gêné en quoi que ce soit. Mais je la trouve bien mystérieuse, et ses motivations pour nous accompagner sont encore obscures. Qu'en penses – tu ?»

« -Je pense la même chose que toi Arthur en ce qui concerne le mystère qui entoure la demoiselle, et son vrai but caché, mais je crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance. »

« -Tu sembles bien sûr de toi Tristan. »

« -Jusqu'à présent, elle n'a rien fait de suspect. Mais je dois t'avouer que ce n'est pas ce qui m'intrigue le plus chez elle. Pour tout te dire, je crois qu'elle est une des raisons pour laquelle les Guèdes nous ont épargnés dans la forêt. Pourtant, elle n'est pas des leurs. »

Arthur devint songeur. Il eut un silence avant de reprendre :

« -Quoiqu'il en soit, j'aimerai que tu gardes un œil discret sur elle. On ne sait jamais. Ce que tu me dis là m'intrigue davantage encore. Pourquoi les Guèdes nous auraient – ils épargnés à cause de sa seule présence ? Essaye d'obtenir d'elle des informations. »

« -Cela ne sera pas facile, elle est prudente quand elle parle. J'ai déjà fait quelques tentatives, mais rien de bien concluant. La seule chose que je puis te dire sur elle est qu'elle est sans doute d'origine noble, sa façon de parler, ses vêtements, son cheval, et bien d'autres détails encore le trahissent. »



« -Hum voilà qui est intéressant. Bien, si tu arrives à savoir quelque chose de plus sur elle, fait m'en part. »

« -Bien Arthur. »

Sur ces mots, les deux guerriers se séparèrent, et Tristan se dirigea vers l'endroit où il avait laissé la jeune femme.

Fin du flash-back

* * *

Idril, était retournée s'asseoir sur sa couverture encore tremblante de colère. Ce damné chevalier lui rappelait tellement ses arrogants prétendants ! Elle eut honte de s'être laissé avoir si facilement, et rougit en repensant à la flopée de jurons elfiques qui lui avait échappé (Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas au palais !). Elle aurait du se douter qu'il tenterait quelque chose de ce genre. Ravalant sa colère pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur elle, et soulagée que Lancelot l'ait entraînée trop loin pour qu'on puisse l'entendre euh… exprimer sa colère, Idril regarda dans la direction de Gauvain et Galaad. Ce dernier était en train d'examiner une large coupure qu'il avait au bras, sans doute due à une flèche lors de l'embuscade. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait été blessé durant le repas. Il est vrai qu'elle était affamée et qu'elle s'était plus intéressée à son repas qu'aux chevaliers, même si elle avait prit part à leurs conversations. Elle se leva et s'approcha des deux sarmates.

« -Puis-je voir votre plaie ? » fit – elle doucement.

Galaad parut surpris et échangea un regard avec Gauvain, puis se souvenant sans doute que la jeune femme avait dit être guérisseuse, il lui laissa examiner la blessure. La jeune femme fit rapidement son diagnostique :

« -Ce n'est pas bien grave, la plaie est plus superficielle que profonde, mais il ne faut pas laisser ça s'infecter. Je vais la désinfecter et vous faire un bandage cicatrisant. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le bras de Galaad fut prestement désinfecté et pansé.

«-Merci. » dit un peu timidement le jeune guerrier.

Idril lui sourit, avant de demander :

« -Il y en d'autres qui sont blessés, même légèrement ? »



Dagonet, le grand costaud s'approcha. Idril put voir qu'il avait été blessé à l'épaule droite, car le tissu pourtant épais de son habit était déchiré et laissait voir une profonde entaille qui saignait encore par endroits. Idril y jeta un coup d'œil attentif avant de déclarer :

« -Enlevez votre veste, il va falloir recoudre la plaie. »

Dagonet s'exécuta aussitôt sans un mot, et Idril put constater en rougissant légèrement qu'il était bien charpenté. La jeune femme sortit une boîte bien fermée où se trouvait du fil et une aiguille fine spécialement conçus pour recoudre les blessures. Elle désinfecta la plaie, puis l'aiguille et le fil et se mit au travail. Elle recousit délicatement l'entaille, avec beaucoup de soin et de douceur, si bien que Dagonet eut l'air étonné quand elle lui annonça qu'elle avait fini.

« -Je n'ai rien senti ! » fit-il, admiratif.

Idril sourit à nouveau, avant de dire simplement:

« - Ravie d'avoir pu vous être utile ! »

Elle songea, que si elle avait pu utiliser son pourvoir de guérison, Dagonet n'aurait même pas eu besoin d'être recousu, et que sa plaie serait déjà cicatrisée. Mais elle ne pouvait pas utiliser son pouvoir sans éveiller les soupçons de ses compagnons. Déjà qu'ils étaient méfiants, si en plus elle faisait de la magie devant eux, là, c'était fichu. Elle utiliserait son pouvoir uniquement en cas d'extrême urgence. Elle eu une pensée ironique en pensant que si le bras de Dagonet avait été un vêtement à recoudre, elle ne s'en serait pas si bien sortie que ça. Idril avait toujours été incapable de coudre une étoffe convenablement, alors que curieusement, recoudre une plaie ne lui posait aucun problème. « C'est la preuve que je ne suis pas prête pour le mariage !! C'est un argument que je devrais donner à Père !! »

Fatiguée (et calmée), Idril alla se coucher. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne dormirait que d'un demi-sommeil cette nuit là encore.

Utile précaution, car, encore une fois, une présence maléfique vint rôder autour du camp. Mais Idril parvint à s'en débarrasser aussi facilement et aussi discrètement que la première fois. Soit Morgoth était trop confiant en ses pouvoirs, soit il ne s'était apperçut de rien, et ne semblait pas daigner employer les grands moyens pour en finir avec les chevaliers. Raison de plus pour redoubler de vigilance, car les prochains adversaires risquaient d'être plus coriaces, une fois que Morgoth commencerait à se douter de quelque chose.

Le lendemain matin, Idril se réveilla péniblement (dur dur d'être une héroïne !). Ayant enfin parvenu à ouvrir les yeux, elle essaya d'avaler quelque chose pour ne pas avoir l'estomac vide. Ensuite, ignorant superbement Lancelot, comme si il n'avait jamais existé, elle rangea rapidement ses affaires et sella son cheval.

Les autres chevaliers firent de même, et bientôt, la troupe se remit en route. Le climat s'était encore rafraîchit, et le givre recouvrait les plaines d'un fin manteau blanc. Un vent glacé se mit à souffler, transperçant Idril et les autres cavaliers. Tous se couvrirent comme ils le pouvaient afin d'avoir un peu plus chaud. Lancelot, Gauvain, Galaad et Tristan avaient la barbe et les cheveux presque blanchis par le gel que le vent déposait sur eux, ce qui amusa beaucoup Idril sur le moment, car on aurait dit qu'ils avaient trente ans de plus. La chevelure d'Idril avait en partie échappée au même sort grâce à sa cape pourvue d'un ample capuchon, mais cela n'empêchait pas la jeune femme de trembler de froid.

Les plaines furent bientôt remplacées par un paysage de plus en plus escarpé et rocheux. Arrivés au sommet d'une haute colline, Arthur ordonna une pause.

-« Les chevaux doivent se reposer, descendons de selle et marchons un peu. »

Tout le monde obéit et ils continuèrent à avancer, Arthur en tête, Tristan fermant la marche. Après une pénible ascension qui dura une bonne partie de la journée, ils atteignirent enfin le haut de la crête. Une vaste plaine s'étendait à leurs pieds et Idril put voir au loin une immense propriété et un petit village entouré par une imposante muraille.

-« Ce sont les terre de Marius Honorius et sa famille, ceux que nous sommes venus sauver. »

-« Espérons qu'ils se montreront reconnaissants envers nous. » fit Bors, en caressant doucement le museau de son cheval.

-« Nous n'avons pas été suivis. Les Pictes doivent redouter l'avancée saxonne. » ajouta Tristan.

Arthur acquiesça silencieusement et reporta son regard vers la plaine. Le ténébreux chevalier jeta alors un coup d'œil à Idril qui se reposait momentanément juste à côté, assise sur un gros rocher. La jeune fille avait l'air fatiguée et songeuse. Quelques mèches noires, en partie couvertes de givre s'échappaient de son capuchon ; elle était pâle et frissonnait de froid, mais ne disait mot. Tristan se demanda alors à nouveau ce qui avait put la pousser à endurer un tel voyage vers d'aussi dangereuses et inhospitalières contrées que celles-ci. Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il avait bien l'intention de le découvrir. Et de toute évidence, Lancelot avait la même idée en tête car il regardait lui aussi la jeune femme, avec une lueur d'inquisition dans le regard. Avec un mince sourire, Tristan finit par se dire que cela promettait d'être intéressant.

Idril se sentait complètement épuisée. Soulagée d'être arrivée enfin à destination, elle repensa à la demande de Merlin. Sa fille était emprisonnée quelque part sur la propriété qu'elle apercevait au loin, mais Idril n'avait aucune idée de comment elle allait la retrouver et la libérer. Et puis il fallait toujours garder un œil sur les chevaliers car elle avait le mauvais pressentiment que Morgoth n'allait pas tarder à passer à nouveau à l'attaque, très prochainement et cette fois ci en force. Que se passerait-il si jamais l'attaque avait lieu en plein jour cette fois ? Elle serait démasquée et obligée de révéler sa mission. « Dans quelle galère me suis-je laissée embarquée !? » soupira mentalement la jeune femme en plein désespoir. « Qu'est ce qui va m'arriver maintenant ? Je ne m'en sortirai jamais ! » Elle repensa à sa famille, à son père surtout, qui lui manquaient, et dont elle aurait eu tellement besoin en ce moment. Ils devaient se ronger les sangs pour elle. A cette pensée, un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se décourager maintenant si elle voulait les revoir ! « Il y a toujours de l'espoir, et même dans les ténèbres les plus sombres, de petites lueurs brillent toujours ! » lui avait un jour dit son père, lorsqu'elle était enfant. Idril voulut croire de toutes ses forces en cette pensée, serra l'Evenstar (son pendentif) contre sa poitrine, et se releva, un peu moins désemparée. Il était temps de repartir.

La troupe remonta rapidement en selle et galopa vers la plaine, en direction de la demeure de Marius Honorius.

* * *

_**Voilà !! J'espère que ça vous a plut !! (w) Une petite review S.V.P ? (yeux de cocker)**_

_**Par contre, vu que mes partiels arrivent très prochainement, je ne sais pas quand la suite sera en ligne ! ' **_

_**Le chapitre quatre est un peu entamé si ça peut vous rassurer ! **_

_**Bye ! **_

_**K. **_


	4. La demeure de Marius

**_Je sais je sais, j'ai vraiment beaucoup tardé à mettre ce nouveau chapitre en ligne, je suis inexcusable… Bon j'ai déménagé et je n'avais plus d'internet (d'ailleurs j'en ai toujours pas, j'utilise le wifi de mon campus quand je peux.), et pis y avait des moments où je ne savais plus comment faire avancer ma fic, pannes d'inspirations (et ce n'est certainement pas la dernière fois). Bref, désolée, désolée, désolée pas tapeeeer ! ......Et bonne lecture quand même._**

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_Chapitre 4 : La demeure de Marius_**

Lorsque la petite troupe arriva près de l'entrée de la propriété, quelques paysans qui travaillaient la terre s'enfuirent, effrayés par ces étranges et menaçants visiteurs, tandis que des soldats se postaient sur la muraille dans de grands bruits métalliques. Les lourdes portes de la propriété se refermèrent juste devant le nez des chevaliers qui furent contraints de s'arrêter.

« -Halte !! Qui va là ! ? » cria un des gardes, sans doute le capitaine, du haut de la muraille.

-« Nous sommes des chevaliers du Mur d'Hadrien, et nous venons voir ton maître, Marius Honorius. » fit Lancelot.

L'homme disparut aussitôt et quelques instants plus tard, les portes se rouvraient pour laisser passer un homme corpulent, au visage rond, et vêtu d'une toge. Marius Honorius de toute évidence songea Arthur.

« -Qui êtes vous ? » demanda l'homme.

« - Je suis Arthur Castus, commandant des chevaliers sarmates. Je suis mandaté par l'évêque Germanus. Mes hommes et moi-même avons parcouru un long chemin pour venir ici, nous sommes fatigués et affamés. Veuillez nous offrir votre hospitalité pour un instant. »

Le visage rond de Marius s'éclaira et il fit signe aux chevaliers d'entrer dans l'enceinte. Les villageois, étonnés et un peu effrayés les regardèrent entrer. Visiblement, les visites étaient rares ici songea Idril.

Une fois entrés, la troupe mit pied à terre et observa les lieux. La demeure de Marius était une luxueuse villa romaine en bois et en pierre, assez grande pour loger plusieurs familles. Plus loin dans la cour se trouvait un grand bâtiment de pierre sans fenêtre, dépouillé de tout apparat, froid, et plutôt sinistre. Des corbeaux étaient perchés sur le toit et leur lugubre chant s'élevait dans les airs. Idril ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à cette vue. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Des enfants fascinés par les chevaliers s'approchèrent d'eux en poussant des cris de joie. Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être attirés par les guerriers. Plusieurs moines et quelques villageois s'étaient également approchés. Ils touchaient Arthur et ses hommes, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien réels. Idril n'y échappa non plus, et éprouva un profond sentiment de malaise avant de remarquer qu'un moine entêté ne cessait de tirer sur la manche de Bors qui était à côté d'elle.

-« Es-tu de Rome ? » fit l'homme

-« Non », répondit Bors, « Je viens de l'Enfer et je vais t'y emmener ! »

Aussitôt, au grand amusement d'Idril, le moine recula, affolé, comme si le diable en personne venait de lui parler. Il semblait à moitié convaincu que Bors disait la vérité. Mais la jeune femme redevint sérieuse en entendant Arthur adresser la parole à Marius.

-« Nous avons reçu l'ordre de vous évacuer sur-le-champ, vous et votre famille, et de ramener votre fils Alecto sain et sauf au Mur d'Hadrien. » fit Arthur avec autorité.

Marius sembla interloqué.

-« C'est…c'est impossible ! » dit-il.

Arthur ne l'écouta pas davantage et balaya du regard la foule qui les entourait.

-« Qui est Alecto ? »

Un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'années fendit la foule et vint se planter devant la troupe.

-« Je suis Alecto. » fit-il en s'inclinant respectueusement devant Arthur et ses hommes.

Marius ne prêta pas attention aux paroles de son fils, encore trop choqué par l'annonce que lui avait faite Arthur.

-« Mais….Mais cette terre est tout ce que nous possédons !! Elle nous a été donnée par le pape lui-même, à Rome ! »

-« Eh bien, il va vous falloir la céder bientôt aux Saxons, avec les compliments du Saint Père ! » fit Lancelot sur un ton nonchalant.

Alecto le regarda avec insistance. De toute évidence, le jeune garçon était bien plus intelligent que son père.

-« Les Saxons ? » demanda-t'-il, inquiet.

-« Eh bien Rome enverra une armée pour nous nous sauver ! » fit Marius, de plus en plus désespéré de devoir quitter ses terres.

-« C'est ce que Rome a fait, et c'est nous ! » répliqua Arthur qui commençait à s'impatienter. « Préparez-vous, nous partons dès que vous êtes prêts. »

-« Je refuse de partir ! C'est le Pape en personne qui nous a envoyé ici !» fit Marius sur un ton geignard, au grand déplaisir d'Idril qui commençait à apprécier de moins en moins cet homme buté et obstiné.

Arthur reprit la parole sur un ton beaucoup plus dur et plus direct :

-« Je vais mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes ! » fit-t'- il, « Si je ne vous ramène pas vous et votre famille, en particulier votre fils, mes hommes et moi nous ne serons jamais autorisés à quitter cette île ! Alors vous allez venir avec nous, dusse ais-je vous attacher à mon cheval, et vous traîner ainsi jusqu'au Mur d'Hadrien ! » Puis il s'inclina moqueusement en ajoutant ironiquement : « Monseigneur. »

Les autres chevaliers, Bors et Gauvain en tête étaient ravis. Ils adoraient voir les nobles se faire remettre en place par Arthur. Idril partageait cette vision, cet âne bâté de Marius ne l'avait pas volé.

Une femme était arrivée pendant l'échange houleux entre Arthur et Marius. De toute évidence, il s'agissait de l'épouse de ce dernier. Elle avait visiblement été très belle, mais sa beauté semblait s'être ternie prématurément. Elle avait l'air effrayé, et gardait obstinément la tête baissée. Arthur se tourna vers elle :

-« Ma dame, mes chevaliers sont affamés. » dit-il simplement.

La femme jeta un coup d'œil apeuré à son mari. Visiblement, songea Idril, le mariage n'était pas rose pour elle. Après avoir lancé un regard furieux aux chevaliers, et en particulier à Arthur, Marius ordonna :

-« Sers-les Fulcinia ! » Et il s'éloigna à grands pas en grognant.

-« Si vous voulez bien me suivre messieurs. » murmura Fulcinia.

Elle se dirigea alors vers la vaste villa, suivie des chevaliers, d'Arthur, d'Idril, et des deux autres serviteurs. La jeune femme constata avec amusement qu'un jeune homme collait Arthur comme son ombre.

-« Vous êtes bien le célèbre chevalier Arthur n'est-ce pas ? » fit-il avec espoir. « Je m'appelle Ganis ! »

Impassible, Arthur continua à l'ignorer. Sans se décourager, Ganis poursuivit :

« - Je sais me battre, je suis agile et rusé, et je serais fier de vous servir monseigneur ! »

Arthur s'immobilisa. Il venait d'avoir une idée qui pourrait lui faire gagner un peu de temps.

-« Tu désires me servir ? »

Une lueur brilla dans les yeux du jeune homme.

-« Rien ne me ferait plus honneur, messire chevalier ! »

-« Eh bien soit ! Tu vas rassembler les villageois. Quand nous aurons mangé, je vais devoir leur parler !! C'est très important ! »

-« Comptez sur moi messire ! » Et aussitôt le jeune homme s'éloigna, tandis qu'Arthur continuait son chemin vers la villa.

* * *

Tristan était reparti en éclaireur, après avoir rapidement mangé quelque chose. Arthur voulait savoir où les Saxons se trouvaient. Le ténébreux chevalier avait donc suivit la piste du Nord, mais sans emprunter directement la route. Yseult, son fidèle faucon le suivait depuis le ciel, planant majestueusement au dessus de lui. Tout en avançant silencieusement dans la forêt, les pensées du chevalier étaient tournées vers une mystérieuse jeune femme de sa connaissance. Il ne cessait de se poser des questions à son sujet. Certes, il lui faisait confiance, et ne pensait pas qu'elle soit une espionne des Saxons, car sinon, pourquoi les Pictes les auraient-ils épargnés dans la forêt rien qu'en la voyant ? Cependant, elle n'était pas l'une des leurs, il en était absolument certain. Elle n'était pas originaire de cette île, mais il était incapable de dire d'où elle pouvait venir. Elle n'était pas romaine non plus, ni gauloise. De plus par moments, elle parlait comme la fois où elle avait insulté Lancelot, dans une langue qui lui était totalement inconnue, et qu'il n'avait jamais entendue parler auparavant. Tristan ne comprenait tout simplement pas d'où pouvait sortir cette fille ! Et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point ! Et comble de l'ironie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'apprécier, car elle lui apportait sans le savoir, un certain réconfort. Pour la première fois, une femme n'était pas rebutée ou effrayée par son apparence et sa personnalité renfermée, pour la première fois une femme avait discuté avec lui plus de deux minutes, sans s'enfuir, sincèrement, et avec gentillesse. Le chevalier n'était plus habitué à la douceur depuis bien longtemps, pourtant, il ressentait le besoin de partager sa compagnie. Car si il avait des amis, une conversation avec eux ne lui avait jamais offert le même bien être que celui que lui avait procuré cette brève conversation l'autre soir avec Idril. Un bruit lointain l'arracha à ses pensées. Il descendit prudemment de cheval, l'attacha à un arbre, et se dirigea en catimini vers la route et l'origine du bruit qu'il venait de percevoir. Le chevalier grimpa dans un arbre et attendit. Quelques instants plus tard, il vit une troupe de Saxons à un embranchement. Quelques hommes, dont un grand guerrier à la longue barbe blonde, qui était visiblement leur chef, étaient en grande conversation avec un éclaireur sur le chemin à emprunter. Caché dans les branches, Tristan les observait. Il écarta une branche pour mieux voir, mais l'éclaireur ennemi s'immobilisa aussitôt, à l'affut du moindre bruit suspect. Tristan se tapit aussitôt, sans un bruit. Force lui était de reconnaître que cet éclaireur était doué, et qu'il avait les sens aussi aiguisés que les siens.

Tristan attendit que les hommes s'éloignent et soient assez loin pour ne pas être repéré. Puis il descendit de l'arbre, retourna vers sa monture et fit marche arrière, en direction de la villa de Marius Honorius, pour faire son rapport à Arthur. En revanche, il ne remarqua pas que quelque chose le suivait dans l'ombre.

* * *

L'après-midi brumeux s'écoulait sur la villa romaine. Idril était assise sur une pierre, à côté de son cheval. En apparence elle lisait, mais en réalité pour cacher qu'elle réfléchissait et pour trouver un plan sur la suite des évènements. Un peu plus tôt, elle avait fait un tour dans la propriété en s'efforçant de ne pas trop attirer l'attention des mercenaires sur elle, et avait tenté de trouver Guenièvre, mais elle n'avait rien pu apprendre sur l'endroit où pouvait se trouver la fille de Merlin. Cela l'inquiétait, d'autant plus que les villageois n'étaient pas bavards et semblaient craindre Marius comme la peste. Idril n'avait pas pu orienter ses recherches vers le sinistre bâtiment de pierre, et comptait bien trouver l'occasion d'y accéder, car si Guenièvre n'était pas morte, elle ne pouvait se trouver que là. Seulement, elle ne voyait qu'Arthur qui puisse l'y aider, car il était le seul à avoir assez d'autorité à part Marius pour cela. Et elle ne pouvait pas demander son aide directement, donc il allait falloir manœuvrer pour qu'Arthur veuille, d'une façon ou d'une autre, aller dans ce bâtiment. Ce qui n'allait peut-être pas être si compliqué que ça, car la jeune femme avait remarqué que le chevalier était lui aussi intrigué par le bâtiment. Arthur ne semblait pas porter Marius dans son cœur, et Idril sentait que la colère montait en lui et jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil dans sa direction pour voir s'il allait tenter quelque chose.

Arthur de son côté se trouvait sur les remparts du mur d'enceinte de la villa, et il était révolté par ce qu'il voyait : de toute évidence, Marius, cet homme qui prétendait être romain et chrétien, avait réduit les villageois à un état de quasi-esclavage, et ne se gênait pas pour les maltraiter, avec l'aide de ses mercenaires. Le chevalier surveillait les préparatifs du départ et remarqua que le jeune Ganis avait fait du bon travail, car il avait réussi à rassembler la plus grande partie des villageois devant les portes. Lorsqu'il descendit des remparts, le jeune garçon courut vers lui. Arthur franchit les portes, et rejoignit la foule qui l'attendait. Tous le regardaient, apeurés, sans oser s'approcher.

-« Une grande et cruelle armée se dirige vers nous, commença- t'il d'une voix forte.

Un murmure d'affolement se rependit dans la foule.

-« Les Saxons n'épargnerons rien ni personne. Ceux qui sont valides doivent rassembler le strict minimum et commencer à se diriger vers le sud, vers le mur d'Hadrien. Ceux qui ne peuvent voyager seuls viendront avec nous. » Il conclut avec un sourire qui se voulait encourageant, et s'éloigna, Ganis sur ses talons. Soudain il s'arrêta à la vue d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, torse nu, enchaîné à un poteau de bois, et qui avait le dos lacéré de coups de fouets. Visiblement, il devait être là depuis longtemps et semblait à peine conscient. Arthur sentit son sang bouillir.

-« Qui est cet homme ? »

-« Le doyen du village.» répondit Ganis.

-« Le doyen ? » fit Arthur indigné, « Et pourquoi le punit-on ? Réponds !» ordonna t'il à Ganis.

Le jeune homme rassembla son courage, et désigna la demeure de Marius.

« -Il a défié notre maître » dit-il enfin. « Marius nous a dit qu'il était un homme de Dieu, et que c'était un péché de le défier. Mais la seule chose que le doyen demandait, c'était que nous puissions garder un peu plus des récoltes pour nous. La plus grande partie de ce que nous produisons prend la mer, et nous n'avons pas assez pour nous nourrir. Mon ventre crie famine, voilà des jours que je n'ai pas mangé à ma faim ! »

Pour toute réponse, Arthur sortit Excalibur de son fourreau et brisa d'un coup rageur l'anneau qui attachait la chaîne au poteau. L'homme tomba par terre.

-« Qu'on s'occupe de cet homme ! » Arthur se tourna ensuite vers Ganis et gronda : « Marius n'est pas un homme de Dieu ! Et toi, tout comme l'ensemble des gens qui se trouvent ici, tu étais libre depuis le jour de ta naissance ! » Sur ce, Arthur tourna les talons, laissant planté là un Ganis hébété.

C'est à ce moment là que Tristan revint de sa mission. Il avait l'air fatigué, mais il n'avait visiblement pas été blessé. A ce moment là, Idril sentit une étrange présence, et sut qu'il s'agissait d'un des sbires de Morgoth. Elle serra le manche de son épée et attendit à l'affut du moindre élément suspect. Mais, curieusement, tout à coup, la présence se volatilisa comme elle était venue. « On dirait qu'il s'agissait d'un simple repérage ! Mais j'ai intérêt à rester sur mes gardes ! A mon avis, cette chose ne compte pas en rester là !» se dit la jeune femme en son fort intérieur avant de reporter son attention sur Tristan. L'éclaireur faisait son rapport à Arthur :

-« Les Saxons nous longent par l'est, et ils s'apprêtent à nous couper la route au sud. »

-« Combien sont-ils ? »

-« Une armée entière » fit Tristan, tandis que Lancelot venait se joindre à eux. « Ils seront là avant la tombée de la nuit ! Nous devons partir tout de suite ! » Fit-il d'un ton pressant.

L'air sombre, Arthur hocha la tête.

-« Nous devons prendre un autre itinéraire ».

Tristan approuva :

-« Nous devons emprunter le même chemin que les Saxons, vers l'est et couper à travers les lignes ennemies. »

-« Et si d'autres Saxons arrivent par là ? » demanda Lancelot.

-« Nous n'avons pas d'autre, choix, c'est la seule solution. » dit Tristan

-« Alors partons. » dit Arthur.

-« Arthur, » reprit Tristan en désignant les paysans qui s'affairaient autour d'eux, « Qui sont tous ces gens ? »

« - Ils viennent avec nous. » répondit simplement Arthur.

« - Alors nous n'y arriverons jamais. » Fit Tristan avec un sourire sinistre et découragé.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, les préparatifs de départ avaient bien avancé. Marius continuait à protester, mais les chevaliers l'ignoraient. Sa femme craignait visiblement qu'il finisse par passer sa colère sur elle, car elle lui jetait des coups d'œil apeurés. Idril eu à nouveau une pensée de pitié pour elle ; la brute qui lui sevrait de mari devait la battre souvent. Lancelot, lui, était mécontent de devoir escorter les villageois en plus de la famille, et tentait de convaincre Arthur que cela ne ferait que les retarder, qu'ils ne pourraient pas tous les protéger, mais Arthur ne voulût pas les abandonner et Lancelot dû céder.

Idril remarqua qu'Arthur fixait de plus en plus souvent le gros bâtiment de pierre, tandis que des flocons de neige commençaient à tomber. Les tambours saxons commençaient à résonner aux alentours, et la fuite semblait désespérée. Les chevaliers s'empressèrent de faire monter les gens dans des chariots le plus vite possible. Idril sentait qu'Arthur ne pouvait plus se contenir, et en effet, un court instant plus tard, il tirait son épée et sautait à bas de son cheval. Lancelot eut un roulement d'yeux exaspéré, et Bors émit un petit ricanement. Idril ne put s'empêcher de dire :

-« Il fait toujours du zèle comme ça ? »

-« Hé hé hé ! Toujours ! » Répondit Bors avec un grand sourire.

Deux mercenaires voyant Arthur en train de traverser la cour tentèrent de s'interposer, mais Arthur brandit son épée d'un air menaçant.

-« Ecartez-vous ! »

Les deux hommes, bien que récalcitrants, furent contraints d'obéir. Les autres chevaliers ayant vu la scène, se rapprochèrent d'Arthur afin de le couvrir.

Arthur regardait la porte du bâtiment et se rendit compte qu'elle avait été murée. Le mortier était d'ailleurs encore frais.

-« Dagonet ! Dégage moi tout ça! » Ordonna t'-il.

Le colosse ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Il descendit de cheval, et armé de sa lourde hache, il commença à démolir le mur, qui ne tarda pas à voler en éclats. Autour d'eux, des moines et des mercenaires arrivèrent inquiets. Visiblement, ils craignaient la réaction d'Arthur, si celui-ci voyait ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Dagonet, très efficace, finit par dégager une lourde porte en bois. Arthur tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle était verrouillée.

-« La clé ! » fit Lancelot d'un ton menaçant, en pointant son épée sur un des mercenaires.

L'homme se mit à bégayer :

-« Je…Je ne l'ai pas ! »

Lancelot appuya un peu plus la lame de son épée sur la gorge de l'homme, en ordonnant sur un ton peu rassurant :

-« Ouvre cette porte ! »

-« C'est fermé…de l'intérieur ! Il n'y a pas de clé ! » Fit le mercenaire terrifié.

Mais Dagonet semblait penser qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de clé, et comme il l'avait fait pour le mur de briques, il fracassa la porte qui céda au bout de même pas trois coups, sous le regard impressionné d'Idril. « Hé bé ! On peut dire que les choses ne traînent pas avec lui en tout cas !» songea la jeune femme.

Des mercenaires voulurent empêcher les chevaliers d'entrer, mais renoncèrent vite en voyant l'expression peu engageante de ces derniers, qui avaient tiré leurs épées, et qui semblait prêt à en découdre. Idril, elle, se trouvait juste à côté d'Arthur. Elle était en train d'enrouler des bouts de tissu autour de quelques morceaux de bois pour fabriquer des torches. Elle se doutait bien qu'il devait faire très sombre dans le bâtiment, vu qu'il n'avait pas de fenêtres. Elle en tendit une à Arthur, qui la prit en la remerciant du regard. Une fois les torches allumées, Arthur, Idril, Dagonet, Lancelot, et Gauvain entrèrent dans le bâtiment, tandis que Tristan, Bors, et Galaad restaient dehors pour surveiller les mercenaires. Comme Idril l'avait deviné, à l'intérieur, il faisait noir comme dans un four. A la lueur des torches, le groupe descendit un petit escalier, l'épée à la main. Des instruments de torture étaient accrochés aux murs, ils pendaient sinistrement. A cette vision, Arthur, Idril et les autres se sentirent ébranlés, mais ils continuèrent néanmoins à avancer. Une puanteur ignoble les assaillit et Idril sentit ce qu'elle avait mangé commencer à remonter de son estomac. Elle parvint à grand peine à contenir sa nausée. Le groupe parvint en bas de l'escalier ; un moine hideux était agenouillé devant un autel.

« -Qui ose profaner le temple du Seigneur ? » Demanda-t-il en se retournant, une lueur de démence dans le regard. En examinant les lieux, Idril se demanda quel dieu pouvait réclamer un tel temple et un tel spectacle :

De tous les côtés se trouvaient des cellules, dans lesquelles des hommes agonisaient. En voyant les nouveaux arrivants, ceux qui avaient encore quelques forces se mirent à tendre les bras à travers les barreaux en gémissant. Visiblement, ils avaient vécu ici un véritable calvaire, et ne semblaient plus en état de décrire ce qu'ils avaient subit.

Soudain, un moine poussa violement Idril et saisit Lancelot qui était derrière elle par le bras.

« - Qui es-tu pour oser entrer en ce lieu sacré ? » fit le moine avec une voix d'outre-tombe. Grave erreur de sa part de dire ça à Lancelot, car ce dernier était tellement indigné et furieux de ce qu'il voyait, que cette parole fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Le chevalier, laissant exploser sa colère et sa rage, tira son épée et transperça le moine.

L'autre moine, celui qui avait l'air fou, regarda le cadavre de son congénère, horrifié.

« -C'était un homme de Dieu ! « S'écria - t'il.

« -Pas de MON Dieu ! » Répliqua Lancelot.

Arthur, lui, semblait encore plus choqué que les autres de la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Car après tout, c'était au nom de Dieu, que tous les malheureux emprisonnés ici avaient été torturés. Il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était cela que Dieu exigeait. Son dieu à lui était un dieu d'amour, de paix et de tolérance, pas un dieu de haine, de soumission et de souffrance. Il avait sous les yeux la preuve des dégâts que pouvaient causer le fanatisme. Sortant de ses pensées, il revint à l'essentiel :

« -Voyez s'il en est qui vivent encore ! » Ordonna-t'il.

Gauvain, Idril, Dagonet et Lancelot commencèrent à briser les cadenas des cellules à coups d'épée.

« -Cet homme là est mort depuis plusieurs jours. » Fit Lancelot en examinant le contenu d'une cellule.

« -Rien qu'à l'odeur, on devine qu'ils le sont tous ! » Renchérit Gauvain.

Néanmoins, certains prisonniers étaient malgré tout encore en vie. Les chevaliers en découvrirent et en libérèrent trois. Idril, de son côté, avait entendu un faible gémissement venant d'une cellule qui avait été creusée dans la roche à la manière d'un puits. Elle s'empressa d'aller voir de ce côté-là, Dagonet sur ses talons. Quand ils se penchèrent au dessus de la cellule, ils y découvrirent un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années, tremblant de froid, et recroquevillé sur lui-même. Celui-ci leva vers eux un regard terrifié.

« -Ecartez-vous demoiselle, je vais ouvrir cette cage. » Fit Dagonet à Idril.

La jeune fille obéit, et le géant, levant sa lourde hache, l'abattit sur le cadenas qui fermait la grille. Le cadenas vola en éclats, et quelques instants plus tard, Dagonet avait sortit le garçon de sa prison. Il l'assit sur le rebord de la cellule afin qu'Idril puisse l'examiner. L'enfant était mort de peur, et eut un faible mouvement de recul.

« - Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, ni de cette jeune femme. » Dit doucement Dagonet à l'enfant pour le rassurer.

Idril s'approcha de l'enfant, et commença à l'examiner. Quelque chose lui sauta tout de suite aux yeux :

« -Il a le bras cassé. » murmura -t'elle, « Et il a beaucoup de fièvre. »

Dagonet hocha la tête, et ajouta :

« -Je vais l'emmener à l'extérieur. »

Sur ce, le géant prit l'enfant dans ses bras, l'enveloppa dans sa cape et se dirigea vers la sortie. Idril, elle, continua à chercher des gens encore vivants, mais hélas sans succès. Elle commençait à redouter le pire pour la fille de Merlin, sans vouloir perdre espoir. Arthur, Lancelot et Gauvain n'avaient pas plus de chance. Ils ne trouvaient que des cadavres, certains dans un état de décomposition avancé.

Lancelot avait prit une torche, et s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de la prison. Arthur le rejoignit. Après avoir contemplé encore une succession d'horreurs, Lancelot se tourna vers Arthur et demanda :

« -Est-ce là l'œuvre de ton Dieu ? »

Arthur n'avait rien à répondre, tant il était anéanti par ce spectacle révoltant. Il prit la torche de Lancelot et ensemble, ils continuèrent à avancer. Idril arriva derrière eux et annonça :

« -Il n'y a plus aucun survivant dans la première pièce, ils sont tous morts. »

Arthur secoua la tête avec tristesse et Lancelot émit un soupir de colère. Le petit groupe poursuivit sa progression, mais de tous les côtés, il n'y avait que la mort qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. Désespéré, Arthur cria dans un ultime espoir :

« -Y a-t-il encore quelqu'un ici !? »

Dans la pénombre, ils distinguèrent un mouvement, et une voix faible, presque inaudible leur parvint. Un instant plus tard, ils découvraient une jeune femme couverte de crasse, et dans un piteux état, adossée au mur d'une cellule si petite qu'il était impossible de s'y tenir debout. Arthur tira son épée, et éclairé par Lancelot, il brisa le cadenas de la cellule. Idril espérait de tout son cœur qu'il s'agissait de Guenièvre, et aida Arthur à sortir la jeune femme de là.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lancelot et Idril sortaient des entrailles de la prison, suivis par Arthur qui portait la jeune femme. Elle leva un bras décharné sur ses yeux pour se protéger de la lumière. Gauvain étendit une couverture par terre et Arthur la déposa dessus. Au total cinq prisonniers seulement avaient survécut, dont le petit garçon et la jeune femme.

« -Qu'on apporte de l'eau ! » Hurla Arthur.

Au grand étonnement d'Idril, ce fut Horton arriva en courant, des outres d'eau à la main. Peut être que le serviteur de l'évêque avait bon cœur au fond, même si c'était un trouillard.

Dagonet aida le garçon, qui se prénommait Lucan, à boire. Arthur, lui, s'occupait de la jeune femme qu'il avait libérée. Elle but avec hésitation, sans le quitter du regard. On aurait dit un animal traqué et terrifié.

« -Je suis un officier romain. » lui dit doucement Arthur, « Vous êtes sauvée, vous n'avez plus rien à craindre. »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, et continua à le regarder. Arthur ne put alors s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait vraiment de très beaux yeux.

« -Elle est Picte. » dit Tristan après lui avoir jeté un regard. A ces mots, Idril sentit l'espoir revenir en elle.

C'est alors qu'un Marius Honorius furieux arriva.

« -Arrêtez ça tout de suite !! Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ? Il n'y a que des païens ici ! »

Arthur était fou de rage et pointa son épée sur lui.

« -Que signifie ceci ? Quelle est cette folie, brute ?! »

« -Mais ce sont des païens ! »dit Marius, comme si cela expliquait tout.

« -Nous aussi ! » fit Galaad avec colère.

Marius était totalement décontenancé.

« -Ils refusent d'accomplir les tâches que le Seigneur leur a réservé ! Ils doivent mourir ! Pour donner un exemple aux autres !

« -Ils refusaient de remplir leurs tâches ? Tu veux dire qu'ils refusaient d'être tes esclaves ? ! » demanda Arthur sur un ton calme, mais d'où perçait la colère.

Marius, heureux d'être enfin compris, acquiesça :

« -Oui, oui, c'est cela. »

Arthur craqua et referma sa main sur la gorge de Marius. Ce dernier comprit qu'il avait intérêt à plaider rapidement sa cause.

« - Mais enfin ! Vous qui êtes romain, et chrétien ! Vous devriez comprendre !

A ces mots, Arthur le relâcha brusquement, et Marius retomba lourdement sur le sol. Il se releva, et regarda en direction des prisonniers que les chevaliers avaient sortit de sa prison. Sa femme Fulcinia était agenouillée auprès la jeune femme, Idril également à ses côtés. Fulcinia et la jeune femme blessée échangèrent un regard, elles semblaient se connaître. Cela n'échappa pas à Marius, qui se précipita vers sa femme.

« -C'est toi ! » cria-t'il, « C'est toi qui l'a maintenue en vie ! »

Il gifla violement son épouse qui tomba par terre. Arthur réagit aussitôt et d'un coup de poing rageur Marius alla rejoindre sa femme. Lancelot aida Fulcinia à se relever, tandis qu'Arthur pointait à nouveau son épée sur la gorge de Marius, toujours à terre. Ses mercenaires tentèrent de l'aider, mais le regard que leur lança Arthur les en dissuada.

« -Laissez, laissez ! »leur fit Marius, qui s'adressa ensuite à Arthur : « Quand nous serons arrivés au Mur, tu payeras pour cette hérésie ! »

« -Peut-être devrais-je te tuer à l'instant, ainsi mon destin serait scellé ! » fit Arthur qui appuya davantage la lame de son épée sur la gorge de Marius.

« -Je suis prêt à mourir avec lui. » Dit alors le moine dément de la prison. « Pour le mener jusqu'à son dernier repos. »

Arthur lui jeta un regard flamboyant de colère.

« -Qu'on emmure à nouveau cet homme et ses compagnons ! » dit-il à mi-voix.

« Arthur ! » fit Tristan pour l'en dissuader, car le temps pressait.

« -J'ai dit : emmurez-les ! » hurla cette fois Arthur.

Tandis que Marius se relevait péniblement, Ganis, aidé de quelques paysans, et de Dagonet, poussèrent les moines dans la prison. L'entrée fut rapidement murée à nouveau. Idril n'envia pas le sort de ces moines, bien que ce sort fût largement mérité.

Elle était occupée à installer les rescapés dans des chariots. L'enfant et la jeune femme furent mis ensemble dans le même véhicule. Idril attacha Harod au chariot et monta avec eux, afin de pouvoir leur donner d'abord quelques soins de première nécessité. Fulcinia s'occupant de la jeune femme qui avait perdu connaissance, Idril s'occupa de l'enfant. Elle lui enleva sa chemise en lambeaux afin de mieux voir l'étendue des dégâts, et d'approfondir l'examen médical. Il avait plusieurs traces de coups et des bleus sur tout le corps, et surtout, le bras cassé. Sinon, il souffrait visiblement de malnutrition, et il était très fatigué. Idril s'occupa d'abord de son bras, il était cassé mais l'os ne s'était pas déplacé beaucoup. Elle pouvait soigner ça grâce à sa magie guérisseuse très rapidement, mais cela allait éveiller les soupçons si le bras de l'enfant guérissait aussi vite. Elle décida donc d'utiliser sa magie, mais de ne pas soigner en une fois l'enfant, à son grand regret, et de juste remettre l'os correctement en place. Au moins, elle pourrait calmer sa douleur. Idril jeta un coup d'œil à Fulcinia, elle était en train de laver et de panser les plaies de la jeune femme, toujours inconsciente. Cela servait ses plans, la femme de Marius ne faisait pas attention à elle. L 'enfant, (Lucan), regardait Idril avec mélange de peur et de curiosité. Elle était gentille avec lui, et il sentait qu'elle cherchait à l'aider, mais, il se demandait qui pouvait bien être cette jolie dame. Une fée peut-être ? Il sursauta cependant quand elle lui prit doucement le bras qui lui faisait mal. Elle le regarda en souriant, puis, elle fit lentement glisser sa main sur son bras. Et là, une faible lueur verte sembla briller autour de sa main. Lucan sentit une douce chaleur remplacer la douleur dans son bras. Il leva les yeux vers « la fée », et celle-ci lui fit un clin d'œil, tout en mettant son doigt sur sa bouche pour lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il venait de se passer était un secret et devait le rester. Lucan, stupéfait, fit un petit signe de tête pour répondre oui, et mit lui aussi son doigt devant sa bouche. Idril lui sourit et lui caressa doucement les cheveux, avant d'envelopper son bras dans un bandage, et de le lui mettre en écharpe. Ensuite, elle sortit de son sac un petit flacon et mit un peu de son contenu sur les bleus, et autres petites blessures de l'enfant. Le baume avait une agréable odeur de plantes. Enfin, Idril habilla l'enfant avec des vêtements propres que lui avait donné Fulcinia. Ils étaient un peu grands, mais c'était mieux que la tunique sale et en lambeaux qu'il portait auparavant. Elle l'enveloppa dans une grande couverture pour lui tenir plus chaud, et mit sa main sur son front pour mesurer la fièvre. Il était brûlant. Elle sortit alors un autre flacon de son sac, un peu plus gros que le premier et qui était remplit d'un liquide vert émeraude. Elle versa un peu de ce liquide dans un petit gobelet de cuir et s'approcha pour le faire boire à Lucan. C'était une potion à base d'athelas concentré, une recette familiale que lui avait transmis son père.

« -C'est un peu amer » murmura Idril pour que Fulcinia ne l'entende pas, « mais ça va te faire du bien et faire baisser un peu la fièvre. » Lucan fit la grimace en buvant, mais il avala tout.

« -Maintenant tu vas dormir un peu, et te reposer. » Lui dit gentiment Idril.

Lucan murmura un faible oui, mais voyant qu'Idril allait s'éloigner de lui, il lui attrapa la main.

« -Tu veux bien rester encore un peu avec moi ? » Murmura l'enfant, sur un ton suppliant.

Touchée, Idril, qui avait au départ l'intention d'aller voir la jeune femme Picte dont s'occupait Fulcinia, ne put qu'accepter. Elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras, et le berça en chantant faiblement. Lucan, heureux d'avoir enfin un peu de tendresse après le calvaire qu'il avait vécu s'endormit rapidement. Idril l'installa le plus confortablement possible dans le chariot, bien au chaud dans sa couverture. Elle le regarda un instant dormir et maudit ceux qui avaient pu lui faire du mal.

Idril revint à sa première idée, et alla près de Fulcinia pour voir la blessée. Fulcinia avait fait du bon travail, les plaies de la jeune femme avaient été bien lavées et pansées. Elle se tourna vers Idril :

« -Comment va l'enfant ? »

« -Il a de la fièvre, mais il s'est endormi. Et la jeune femme ? » Répondit Idril.

« -Elle aussi a de la fièvre, et elle n'a toujours pas reprit connaissance. Je ne sais si elle va survivre à ses blessures. » Fit tristement Fulcinia.

Idril hocha la tête, inquiète. Elle ne savait toujours pas si la mystérieuse femme picte était Guenièvre, et son état ne présageait rien de bon. En tout cas, même si Fulcinia avait fait de son mieux, il fallait qu'Idril utilise sa magie pour la sauver. Sinon, elle allait mourir en restant dans cet état. Mais pour cela, il fallait éloigner Fulcinia.

« -Vous devriez peut-être aller voir votre fils, ma dame. » dit Idril, « Ne vous en faites pas, je veillerai sur les blessés ».

« -Oui, je vais aller voir Alecto » Répondit Fulcinia, heureuse de la proposition d'Idril. « Je vous fais confiance, appelez moi si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.»

Et sur ce, la femme de Marius descendit du chariot pour rejoindre celui dans lequel se trouvait son fils.

Ils avaient quittés la propriété depuis un moment déjà, mais les tambours saxons se faisaient toujours entendre dans l'air. Les chevaliers escortaient le convoi, Tristan ouvrant la marche, suivit d'Arthur et de Lancelot tandis que Galaad et Gauvain encadraient les flancs et que Bors fermait la marche. Dagonet, lui, avait prit les rênes du chariot transportant Idril et les deux rescapés des geôles de Marius. Il semblait beaucoup se soucier de l'état du jeune garçon. Sous ses apparences de guerrier sans pitié se cachait en fait un coeur généreux et tendre? ce qui touchait beaucoup Idril. "Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences...." songea-t'elle avec amusement.

Après cette réflexion, Idril s'approcha de la jeune femme. Elle était pâle, et semblait souffrir, même dans son sommeil. Vérifiant que personne ne la voyait, Idril se pencha sur elle, écarta les couvertures et appliqua ses mains sur son torse. Une lumière verte jaillit, et sembla absorbée par le corps de la blessée. Idril enleva ses mains et prit le pouls de sa patiente. Il était plus fort et plus régulier, elle arrivait mieux à respirer. A nouveau, Idril remplit son gobelet de cuir de la potion vert émeraude, et le lui fit avaler. La jeune femme parvint à avaler, mais se mit à tousser et ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Idril sauta sur l'occasion et malgré l'état de sa patiente, lui demanda à brûle-pourpoint :

« -Te nommes-tu Guenièvre ? »

La jeune femme sembla surprise en entendant son nom, mais parvint à répondre :

« -Oui, mais qui es-tu ?»

« -Mon nom est Idril, et je suis ici à cause de ton père. On m'a confié une mission, et je devais en plus te retrouver. Je suis soulagée que tu sois encore en vie, je n'avais plus beaucoup d'espoir !»

Guenièvre, car c'était bien la fille de Merlin, regarda Idril avec étonnement et lui demanda :

« -Comment…Comment va mon père ? »

« -Je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une fois, mais il semblait aller bien. Il se faisait surtout du souci pour toi Guenièvre. »

« -Les dieux soient loués ! Je vais peut-être enfin le revoir ! »

« -Je l'espère aussi, mais pour l'instant tu dois te reposer, et me laisser te soigner. »

Guenièvre acquiesça, et tenta de s'asseoir, mais elle n'y parvint pas et poussa un cri de douleur. Sa main la faisait apparemment souffrir. Idril la le lui prit doucement et commença à dérouler le bandage qui l'entourait. Quand ce fut fait, elle ne put retenir un petit cri d'horreur :

« -Par tous les Valars ! »

La main de la jeune femme était abîmée et déformée, comme si on lui avait brisé les doigts. En les examinant mieux, Idril constata qu'ils étaient en fait déboîtés. C'est à ce moment là qu'Arthur fit irruption dans le chariot.

« -Comment vont les blessés ? »

« -L'enfant s'est endormi malgré la fièvre, et la jeune femme vient de se réveiller. »

Le regard d'Arthur tomba sur la main de Guenièvre.

« -Ses doigts ! » murmura-t'il, choqué et bouleversé de voir l'état dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

« - Ils ont été déboîtés, et il faut les remettre en place rapidement. » Répondit Idril.

Arthur voulut s'en charger, mais Guenièvre, méfiante, recula légèrement quand il s 'approcha d'elle. Il lui prit néanmoins la main avec douceur et lui dit :

« -Si tes doigts demeurent ainsi, tu ne pourras plus jamais t'en servir. Je dois les remettre en place.

Guenièvre le regarda fixement, scrutant son visage comme si elle cherchait une raison de lui faire confiance, puis elle croisa le regard d'Idril qui hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

« -Cela va te faire mal », Reprit Arthur, « Très mal. »

Guenièvre ne répondit rien, mais ne retira pas sa main non plus, ayant comprit qu'il en allait de son intérêt personnel. Alors, Arthur lui retourna la main et la cala conte sa poitrine, tandis qu'Idril tenait fermement le bras de la jeune femme afin de faciliter la délicate opération. Arthur regarda Guenièvre droit dans les yeux, saisit son index, et remit le doigt en place d'un geste sec. A la grande surprise d'Arthur et d'Idril, qui s'attendaient à ce que Guenièvre pousse un cri, la jeune femme grimaça, laissa à peine échapper une faible plainte de douleur et serra les dents. Idril ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'admiration pour elle. Arthur répéta l'opération avec les autres doigts et ce ne fut qu'au dernier remit en place que Guenièvre, ne pouvant plus garder muette pareille douleur, laissa échapper un grand cri. Elle était épuisée, et laissa sa tête retomber contre le torse d'Arthur. Puis se redressant légèrement, elle se mit à parler comme pour oublier ce qu'elle venait de subir :

« -Ils m'ont torturée…Ils m'ont torturée…avec des instruments. »

Idril et Arthur la regardaient, choqués par ce qu'elle disait et pleins de compassion pour elle.

« -Ils m'ont forcée à dire des choses que j'ignorais… Ils m'ont démis les doigts un par un, et à chaque doigt, je ravalais ma voix. A un moment, je n'ai plus eu le courage de hurler, ma voix s'était éteinte, et enfin, j'ai entendu ta voix, je t'ai entendu toi et les autres dans le noir, j'ai vu ta torche briller dans les ténèbres….

La jeune fille se tut un instant avant d'ajouter :

« -Vous m'avez sauvée… », puis elle s'adressa directement à Arthur : « Je m'appelle Guenièvre, et toi tu es Arthur…»

Idril se retira discrètement à l'autre bout du chariot pour s'occuper de Lucan, se sentant inutile dans cette discussion et n'ayant rien à dire de plus. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autrement que d'écouter le reste de la conversation :

« -Le chef des chevaliers du Grand Mur ? » fit Guenièvre, après qu'Arthur eu confirmé son identité. Il avait l'air surpris de l'expression utilisée par son interlocutrice, mais il acquiesça :

« -Oui, c'est bien moi, en effet. »

Guenièvre le dévisagea pendant un long moment, et son regard parut s'assombrir.

« -Tu es le célèbre breton qui assassine son propre peuple. »

Idril vit qu'Arthur était abasourdit par cette déclaration incroyable, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, Guenièvre s'affaissa dans le chariot et perdit connaissance. Il la regarda un long moment, perdu dans ses pensées, puis sans rien dire, il descendit du chariot et remonta sur son cheval, avant de s'enfoncer dans la tempête de neige qui faisait rage depuis un moment.

Idril jeta une couverture sur Guenièvre et essaya de calfeutrer le chariot le mieux possible afin de garder la chaleur à l'interieur. Elle irait voir les trois autres rescapés quand le convoi s'arrêterait pour la nuit. De toute façon, Fulcinia avait dû aller les voir et leur donner les premiers soins. Dagonet conduisait toujours le chariot, et de temps en temps il jetait un coup d'œil dans le chariot, afin de voir si Lucan dormait toujours. Idril s'était installée dans un coin du chariot, et essayait de se reposer un peu, mais elle se sentait trop sur le qui vive pour ça. Elle redoutait la tombée de la nuit, car les sbires de Morgoth allaient certainement passer à l'action à ce moment là. « Il faut absolument que je me repose, sinon je vais m'écrouler de sommeil devant l'ennemi sans pouvoir protéger qui que ce soit ! » Elle ferma les yeux et finit par s'endormir bien enroulée dans une couverture, bercée par le son du vent furieux et tourbillonnant.

Dehors, la tempête s'intensifiait encore, gelant chevaliers, hommes et bêtes.

****

****

****

****

* * *

****

****

**_J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé. ^_^_**

****

****


End file.
